You Want a Revelation
by LilCorgiOne
Summary: Set after Thor, going through Avengers. Loki finds himself in Florida after falling to earth and connects with a woman who is bitter from her past. How will the Avengers deal with the idea of someone freely choosing to follow someone like Loki? Loki/OC, possible strong emotional triggers
1. Chapter 1

_So this is my first time writing a story, ever, so please be nice! I'm not an English major, I'm not a writer, this is just something I do for fun. This is also a shameless self plug and a way for me to cope with some things that I have in fact gone though, so please be kind_

xxx

Loki sat on a bench mulling over everything that had just transpired. Nothing had gone to plan, and now he found himself back on Midgard with no way of ever getting back home. Only it's not home. He had no family, he had no friends, he was an outcast and the sacrificial lamb of Asgard. He bit the inside of his cheek until he tasted blood with the rage that overcame him with the thought. How dare they? Keep such a secret from him. And then, when he goes to make it all right, to prove that he is a worthy son, that he deserves a place beside Odin, he turns away. Everyone turns away. They always do. And now he finds himself here, wherever here may be, trapped in the realm of idiotic mortals until who knows when

"I cannot even understand how humans keep from dying from their own stupidity" He mumbled under his breath, vaguely aware of another sitting next to him. He didn't rightly care if the person heard him, but was surprised when the girl laughed

"Seriously… no common sense, no basic instinct, no ability to fight or protect themselves. We're screwed," She spat bitterly, "I mean, come on here! You walk out, you go wherever the fuck, disappear for the night, then expect me to embrace you with open arms? When you get pissy at me for wanting to go to dinner with my parents? And you don't understand why it's a bad idea to go out and meet random people when I can overpower you. Weakling…" She glared out at the people who walked by before sighing and looking over at the guy next to her. It was surprisingly cool that evening for Orlando, and while she wore an open black trench coat over a deep red t-shirt, jeans and sneakers, the man who she had sat down next to wore a dark gray suit with a gold and green scarf.

"I'm sorry, I'm angry. Name's Siobhan." She offered, leaning her elbows on her knees and looking back out at the crowd. She wasn't even paying attention to anything; she just needed to get out of her apartment for the night. An awkward amount of silence passed between the two of them and she glanced over again, tucking her red hair behind her ear. He was staring at her without a single readable expression on his face and she found herself starting to blush.

"Sorry…"

"Tom" He said matter of factly before looking forward again. She smiled slightly as she looked over him a little more. He had bright green eyes and straight pitch black hair that was about shoulder length. Looks Irish, she thought to herself as she leaned back against the bench and stretched out her shoulder that was starting to ache

"Nice to meet you. So, whatcha do here in grand ol' sucktastic Orlando?"

"Just arrived from out of town" He smirked inwardly though his face remained unchanged at her description of the area. From her tone she clearly didn't like the area. Perhaps she could be of use to him for now

"I'm a teacher. High school"

"You do not care much for Orlando?" He asked as she glanced over at him. His voice hid something. There was power behind each of his words, a power she had felt in dreams but never in reality

"Not really. Too hot, too many tourists. I want to get out of here. Up to the mountains, to Europe. Anywhere but here. Just to get away" She said softly as she stared out at the people walking by. Everyone was so happy to be here, and all she wanted was to get away. They sat in silence for a minute longer before she jumped up and turned to the new man

"I feel like drinks. Would you like to come, Tom?" He looked at her offered hand before taking it as he stood. He kissed the top of her hand lightly as he watched her face turn bright red in a blush

"It would be a pleasure"

xXx

"Another!" Siobhan yelled over the roar of the bar as she pushed her two shot glasses aside. She was going to get drunk tonight and nothing was going to stop her. She looked over at Loki with a crocked grin as the alcohol started to kick in and laughed

"Damn, I didn't eat today. This'll be fun. You don't like it?" She asked, looking at his shot that he had barely sipped at. He pushed it over to her with a smirk as she kicked it back

"Never one for alcohol, and I prefer sweeter drinks"

"Oh! Have you ever had this stuff called honey mead? It's wine made with honey. It's really good!" The bar tender came over with two more shots for Siobhan and she ordered a mead. Loki couldn't hide his shock to her question, amazed that they would still have such a drink. Siobhan spun around on her chair laughing until her eyes settled on two girls coming into the bar

"Fucking damn it! What the fuck?" She cursed as Loki looked around

"What is it?"

"Fucking Clara. God damn it" He looked down at her blankly. "My ex. The one I was ranting about? What, I'm bi"

Siobhan turned around, shot back both of her drinks and slapped down a $20 before stumbling out of her chair. Loki caught her shoulder to keep her from falling before looking back at the bar tender. He shrugged before walking off. Siobhan made a stumbling beeline over to her ex, who was watching her with annoyance and pity

"This the one you ran off with last night?" She growled, looking at the petite girl with bright purple hair

"Siobhan, you're drunk"

"You don't even know her real name!"

"Siobhan. You're drunk. You need to go home"

"What, like you said you would last night?" She cried as Clara cringed. Loki stood to the side with an eyebrow cocked, only his eyes moving between the two of them. Clara looked up and smirked

"Oh hey, look who's talking. This your boy toy for the night?"

"At least I know his name!"

"Oh?"

"Tom"

Clara laughed bitterly. "Tom what?"

"Tom Riddle, at your service" Loki said with a slight bow. Clara looked over at him with doubt as Siobhan cheered in triumph before having to grab a table to keep herself upright

"Tom Riddle? You realize that's made up, right?" Clara snapped at Siobhan. With a flick of his wrist, Loki held a drivers license with his chosen name on it and a dopey grinning picture. They both looked at it, Clara rolling her eyes and Siobhan laughing in victory

"Told you! Told you, told you, told-" She gloated and jumped around before losing her balance and falling. Loki grabbed her arm impossibly fast as they looked at him in surprise

"Come now, you are ill. I shall take her home" He said coolly, wrapping his arm around her waist and leading her towards the door. Clara shook her head before sitting beside her date and pushing them out of her mind for the night

xxx

_Review so I can become a better writer! Loves =3_


	2. Chapter 2

I will be away in NYC for the next few days, so I'll upload a couple of chapters tonight to make up for it. Loves! =3

xxx

Siobhan awoke curled up in a ball, moaning at the sun that was shining on her face. She tossed the blanket over her face as she heard a laugh. She tensed as the night before came flooding back to her and a shadow came over the blanket

"Good morning Siobhan" He said gently as he lifted the blanket from her face. She stared up at him in shock and embarrassment

"Uh, yeah, hey. Um, what happened last night?" He chuckled and sat beside her as she covered her eyes with her arm. The light was blinding to her, and the minor hangover wasn't helping at all

"We met on a bench, you invited me to "drinks", you got drunk, we met Clara, I brought you here, and you fell asleep. And now you are awake." He said with a smile, quite amused by her cluelessness. He had nursed Thor too many times after a foolish battle's celebration, and she was much easier to deal with.

"We didn't, uh, do anything, did we?"

"You fell a few times, and I had to carry you up the stairs." Siobhan peaked at herself under the blankets and saw that she was still wearing the same clothes as she was the night before. She looked back up at him as he furrowed his brow in worry

"Do you fear me?"

"Should I?"

Loki froze. Should she? He was a monster, but she did not know that. These people had no knowledge of what a frost giant was. This woman was trusting, albeit carelessly so, but he held no bitterness towards her. If anything, he saw her simply as amusement until he could figure out some way to get back to Asgard and make his family pay for what they had done

"Here, let me see you" He said softly, placing his hands gently on her temples and closing his eyes. He could feel her tense for a second, then relax

"Oh, wow, that feels so much better. How'd you do that?"

"Magic" He said simply before instantly regretting it. Siobhan laughed, slowly sitting up in the bed and looking around. They were in a nice hotel, and she could see out the window that they weren't too far from where she had been the night before

"Right. Pressure points, I teach biology" They looked at each other in awkward silence before she looked away. The way he watched her made her uncomfortable. Like he was analyzing her. There was some sort of plan always behind his eyes, and he was just waiting for the moment to act. "I, uh… I think I should take a shower and go."

He looked over her silently before standing and sitting himself in a chair a few feet away from the bed. She watched him for a moment, in awe of the way he sat as if that chair was a throne and the hotel room was his kingdom. His eyes were far away in thought as she slowly lifted herself from the bed and snuck into the bathroom. Once she locked the door she looked herself over in the mirror. No worse for wear, just looked like she had been drunk the night before. She took a quick shower and mindlessly started to sing the first song that popped into her head. She got dressed again and began to towel her hair off as she walked out of the bathroom, shrieking in terror at Loki standing in the doorway

"You sing" he stated, stepping to the side to let her pass

"Fuck's sake man, you scared me. Uh… it's called Maredead. It's old English"

"Do you speak it?" His eyes were bright in an odd excitement that she couldn't place, or figure out

"No! It's a dead language. More dead than Latin. It's dead dead. Clara turned me on to the band. I sort of want to learn the language though if I can"

Loki nodded quietly before sitting down in his throne chair. "You should"

She looked at him oddly as she continued to dry her hair. "Uh, yeah, it's not like you can go out and take lessons on it. I'm trying." She mumbled as she looked him over from the mirror. He had changed while she was in the shower to a black and tan sweater with a dark green coat and black pants. He held his scarf in his lap and looked out the window deep in thought. She looked over her arm in the mirror where she had a bruise from falling against the bar

"Wyrd bið ful aræd" she mumbled under her breath, suddenly aware of Tom's eyes staring daggers into her

"What did you say?" He asked, a flare of rage in his eyes though he kept his voice cold and flat

"It's a line from a poem that I'm trying to learn. The Wanderer. It's also in old English" She said softly in shock. Maybe I should fear him?

He looked away, rubbing his face before standing. "I feel like adventuring today"

She chuckled as she put her shoes on "Well, there's a bookstore a few miles up I was planning on going to before heading back to my apartment. I can take you to it if you'd like." She looked up as he smiled

"I would enjoy that greatly"

xXx

Loki wandered through the bookstore, content for once in an area that he was used to. It was nothing like the library he once had, but it would suffice for now. He walked through the history section, picking up a few books here and there and laughing at their idea of history. Their history was but a moment in time, and it was nothing but petty arguments. He smiled to himself; taking over this realm would be easy. Their war was nothing like what he was used to. His war would be simple and to the point. It would be over before they knew what had happened. Flipping through yet another war book, he grew bored and decided to look for his mortal that he was so unfortunately attached to for now. He couldn't say he hated her, he was just annoyed that he would be attached to someone like his brother. Only he didn't love her like Thor did his mortal woman Jane. He simply found amusement in her, like watching a mouse blissfully unaware of the cat stalking it. Loki searched for a minute before finding Siobhan on the floor in an area labeled "mythology" with multiple books spread open around her

"What have you found?" He asked softly, hiding his curiosity of one of the books that was open to a page labeled with his name

"Every mythology has the same sorts of gods. Loki, Raven, Coyote, Anasazi, er… Anansi, um… man, I always screw up his name. Whiskey Jack… Uh, Wisakedjak. They are all trickster gods. But Loki and Raven, they're my favorites. They do good and bad, but everyone always remembers them for being bad. But they've done so much good. I mean, look at this myth with Loki." She said excitedly, turning the book around for Tom to see as he sat down

"This is my favorite. The gods have all gotten this builder to make huge wall, I guess, in exchange for the moon, the sun, and the goddess Freyja. Seems like everyone wants Freyja, she's the topic of a bunch of myths, and Thor and Loki have to save her another time. That's another thing! Thor and Loki, they're like best friends. Sometimes brothers, sometimes companions, but like, yeah, they have each other's backs. Anyway, the gods agree that the builder can have these things if he can complete the work by himself in a set amount of time, but he's able to use his horse, which has crazy awesome strength and so now all the gods are afraid that they're going to have to give up everything, and for whatever reason they blame Loki for it all. So Loki's all "I got this" and turns into a mare. A female horse. Yeah, I know, right? So he, now a mare, goes and gets the builder's stallion all in a tizzy and runs off and so the builder can't finish in time, saves the day, _and_ ends up having a foal, uh… Sleipnir, who's this awesome horse that has eight legs and gives Sleipnir to Odin as like a "hey, have this awesome horse" sort of gift. And like, the whole moon and sun thing is pretty common with tricksters too, least it seems that way. That's how the raven turned black. He was originally white, but he stole the sun, and the sun burned his feathers and turned him black" She rambled on excitedly before looking up to the man who watched her silently. There was almost a pain in his eyes as he leaned back against the bookshelf across from her

"Yes, but they also silenced Loki Liesmith by sewing his mouth shut after a simple haircut" He said softly, secretly amused by the shock in her eye by him knowing his own nicknames and past

"Yeah, he can be a jealous bastard too. But it's like… If they didn't do that, then maybe he wouldn't lash out so much. It's all cause and effect. He seems like a good guy. He's the god of trickery, not evil. Tricks are fun sometimes. It's when you start acting out that it goes from fun and games to something serious. I don't think Loki's bad. I think he's… I don't know, misunderstood seems so just blah to me. He just doesn't seem to be able to get a break. It's like he's the sacrificial lamb of the gods. When everything goes wrong, blame him" She turned the mythology book back around and continued to flip through it as he watched her. She glanced up and offered an awkward smile

"Why do you always watch me like that?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like… that. Like you're studying me or something. Like you're expecting me to do something. I'm really not that interesting" She said with a laugh and stuck her tongue out at him. He shook his head at her foolishness and crossed his ankles

"I study people. You could call it a pass time of mine"

"Ah. How did you know Loki's nickname 'Liesmith?' Have you studied Norse mythology before? I mean, having his mouth sewn shut is kind of a common myth, but most people don't know anything about Norse mythology" He shrugged and smiled in return

"You could call it a nickname that I have been given from time to time"

"Loki" she mumbled under her breath and shook her head, mindlessly flipping a page as he grinned hearing her say his name. "You don't seem like a Loki. You seem too nice for that. Or maybe it's that I've just met you"

"The best tricks are the unexpected" He shrugged

A few silent minutes passed as Siobhan continued to read the Norse mythology, flipping back and forth between a few different paged before sighing and closing the book

"Ok, I'm gonna get this. Ready to go?" She asked as Tom looked over at her innocently and stood

"If you wish," He said lightly, offering his hand to help her up. Siobhan moved to take a step, but instead instantly stumbled into Tom's waiting hand a few feet ahead of her. She cursed and looked down to see that somehow both of her shoes had been unlaced and her ankles tied together

"You bastard!" She laughed, sitting in a huff and working on the impossibly tight knot

"And that, my friend, is how I got the name Loki" He said with a proud grin

"Bastard…" was all she had to offer as Tom took her book and walked off. By the time Siobhan had corrected herself, he was back with a bag

"And yet you chose to spend the day with me" Tom quipped before offering his hand once more. She eyed him for a minute before placing her hand in his

"Yeah, well, I should head back to my apartment. Clara's probably wondering where I've been"

His brow furrowed in confusion "But I thought you two were apart"

"It's complicated. Like hard core complicated" She sighed as they walked out of the store. They stood on the sidewalk for a moment before Siobhan realized that she was still holding Tom's hand and awkwardly pulled hers away

"I uh… I should go. Would you like a ride anywhere before I go?" Loki shook his head as he slipped his hands into his pockets

"However I thank you for the offer" They looked at each other awkwardly before Siobhan grabbed a pin and his hand, writing her number on his lower arm

"Maybe see you around again?" She offered softly as he smirked

"Certainly" He kissed the back of her hand, though froze as he felt her lean in and kiss him lightly on the cheek in return

"Ok, uh, bye! And thanks for the book!" Siobhan said quickly before walking away, her ears turning as red as her hair


	3. Chapter 3

_Warning: The following chapter is very dark and could be a trigger for some people. This was a very dark part of my life, and part of what follows is a part of my continuing therapy in order to accept and move forward. It was also the first portion of the story that I wrote, and the rest has been based off of it. Please tread kindly and with love =3_

xxx

Loki sat bored in his hotel room, drumming his fingers on the table while amusing himself by using a copy of himself to clean up the place. He had Siobhan had been either meeting up or talking on the computer she had convinced him to buy every day for the last two weeks, but now he hadn't heard from her in nearly 24 hours, which wasn't like her. If anything, she was a bit clingy, but he had grown to expect and enjoy it. He had never been one that people had sought out for company before, and this was a nice change of pace. It certainly helped that she was generally amused by his trickery, even if it had led to a few scrapes and bruises. She was an odd creature too, always ranting about her Clara and how angry she was, yet always returning to her in the evening. He had already barely understood women back in Asguard, so many of them throwing themselves at him and Thor yet growing angry when he would send them out of his chambers before morning. Loki zoned out for a time, coming back to when a text window popped up on his screen.

SilverNightingale has signed on

SilverNightingale: hey, tom, you there?

LokiLieSmith: Yes

SilverNighitngale: I need help

Silver Nightingale: I screwed up

SilverNightingale: Bad

LokiLieSmith: How so?

SilverNightingale: I hit her

SilverNightingale: hard

SilverNightingale: and I've done something really stupid

LokiLieSmith: Who?

SilverNightingale: Clara

SilverNightingale: im sorry

SilverNightingale: im an idiot

SilverNightingale: please don't hate me

LokiLieSmith: Siobhan, what are you talking about? I do not hate you

SilverNightingale: I just want to die

LokiLieSmith: What have you done? Where is Clara?

SilverNightingale: she left

SilverNightingale: it's over

SilverNightingale: Im so sorry

LokiLieSmith: Siobhan, what have you done?

SilverNightingale: goodbye tom

LokiLieSmith: Siobhan, answer me!

SilverNightingale has signed off

Loki stared at his computer for a moment before shoving himself up with such force that it knocked his chair over and began to pace the room. It would take about an hour to walk to her apartment, or he could just teleport himself there. But teleporting could blow his cover and exhausts him. But to Hel with these mortals, they need to learn to deal with their future king. A dose of reality would be good for these puny beings. As he put on his coat, he glanced into the mirror and froze. Why did he care so much all of a sudden for her? Why had she actively sought him out? Was that why? When was the last time someone had actually sought him out for any good? He shook his head and steadied his breathing. Looking around, he backed up into the middle of his room and knelt on the floor before closing his eyes as a bright flash surrounded him.

As the light dimmed, he felt the rough concrete dig into his knee and hands before he stood and straightened his coat. Loki nodded sharply, content that he had placed himself in front of the correct apartment before knocking on the door

"Siobhan,"

All he heard was crying and he tried the doorknob

"Siobhan. Open the door. It's Tom"

He jumped back as he heard a loud bang against the door and silence. He placed his hand against the door and focused inside the apartment. She had thrown a book and was now hiding in her room

"Siobhan. Open the door!"

He continued to focus on her form as he watched her stumble and fall. He growled and flicked his hand to the side, unlocking the door as he stumbled in shock of the blood on the floor. Cursing under his breath, he ran into her room, where she was laying in a growing puddle of her own blood

"I'm sorry" she slurred, her breath reeking of alcohol. He pulled her into his lap and cradled her head against his shoulder

"What have you done?" He hissed, looking down at her bleeding wrists

"I'm a monster. I deserve to die"

"You are no monster" He took one of her wrists into his hand and started to heal it

"What are you doing to me?" she whimpered, trying to pull away from him as he gripped her arm tighter

"Magic. What have you done to yourself?"

"I want to die, Tom. Just let me die"

"No! You will not go to Hel. She will not lay claim to you on this day!" He snapped, taking and healing her other wrist quickly. "Now, tell me. What did you do?"

Siobhan's eyes rolled as she started to black out

"I'm sorry"

"Siobhan, wake up. I cannot heal you if I do not know what I need to heal you for"

"I… I donno… I just… want to… sleep"

He cursed again and placed his hand against her chest.

"Breathe damn it" Her heart was beating erratically and he focused all his energy on forcing it to work at a regular pace. Loki felt her gag and pushed her away from him as she threw up, turning his nose at the smell but glad that part was over with. He sighed heavily and looked around her room, grabbing a few bits of clothes and shoving them into a bag, along with the Norse mythology book after a second thought. It wasn't coincidence that he happened to grab mostly dark green tops for her as he took her in his arms and brought her into the tv room. Sitting carefully on the floor, he hugged her tightly before teleporting them back to his hotel room. Laying her out on the bed, he closed the curtains and sat across from her, breathing heavily and waiting for her to wake up

xXx

It was dark and gray, and a numbing wind crossed through her body as she looked around. It was vaguely familiar from multiple dreams in the past

"Hello child" A gentle and sad voice greeted her as Siobhan turned to look upon a woman with deep blue eyes and pale skin

"Where am I?"

"You do not remember?" She asked, taking her hand and leading her towards the edge of the cliff. It looked out on a valley with a slow river and a massive tree rising on the horizon

"I do, but, I never knew the name"

"Niflheim"

Siobhan's eyes lit up in awe, which quickly turned to fear "So, you're Hel?"

She nodded

"Then, I'm dead?"

"No, not quite. Father saved you"

"Father?"

"Yes, child. My father"

"Tom?"

"Why did you do this to yourself?" A soft and familiar voice asked behind them. Siobhan turned to see Loki in informal but richly decorated armor as Hel raised her hand to her heart

"Father"

"Tom?"

He smiled. "You still call me that?"

Siobhan looked at him blankly, then down at her wrists. There was a faint line down the sides of each of her arms and she cringed. "Loki, the god of mischief and chaos, saved me"

"Yes. Chaos, not death. But you do not answer my question." Siobhan sat on the ground and sighed

"I wanted an escape. I need an escape. I feel like a monster. I don't belong. Like I'm some play toy, some little prize, locked up until someone may have a use for me" She looked up to Loki to see genuine pain in his eyes

"No..." He shook his head as she began to cry

"I am a monster Loki. Let me die. Let Hel have me"

"It is not yet your time, child" She whispered as Loki pulled Siobhan to her feet

"Come, it is time to wake up now" He led her gently to the cliff

"Will it hurt?" Siobhan looked over to Hel

"I'm sorry" she nodded and turned back to Loki

"Do you trust me?" He asked, taking her other hand in his as he began to lean back over the edge

"Should I?"

He grinned "No," he whispered as they fell over the side


	4. Chapter 4

Siobhan moaned softly in pain, and instantly Loki was beside her

"Do not move. Open your mouth" He told her sternly, holding a straw up to her mouth. She sipped at the offered water slowly before he pulled it away from her

"I had the weirdest dream" Siobhan mumbled, too weak to open her eyes. She felt him sit beside her and lift each wrist gently before a cooling sensation washed over her arm

"That was no dream. I had to convince Hel to give you back to me. You are a fool" He growled, placing a damp towel on her forehead. She moaned again, trying to pull her head away from him, but he simply held her still with his other hand

"Tom?"

"Yes"

"I'm sorry"

He stroked her cheek gently before standing, freezing at her scared pleas

"Where are you going? Don't leave me. Please, I'm scared. I can't move. I can't open my eyes. Please, don't go"

"Hush little one, I am simply moving to the other side of the bed. I have placed a spell on you so that you will sleep for now, as you have lost a large amount of blood for a mortal. If you were to do too much, you would injure yourself further." He explained as he laid beside her and sighed. He had used most of his energy trying to heal her, and he found himself exhausted

"Loki?" She asked nervously

"Yes"

"Hold my hand? I'm scared" He turned over and carefully wrapped his arm around her waist, resting his chin on her shoulder. It was an action that even caught him by surprise, though he enjoyed the closeness

"Rest. I will not leave you, I promise" Loki whispered gently into her ear as he drifted to sleep, faintly aware of her fingers interlocking with his before they both fell into unconsciousness

xXx

Loki woke with Siobhan in what he could only begrudgingly call an adorable ball against his chest, her even breaths warm against his skin. They had slept for the most part of the day, and he was growing restless in bed. Slowly moving out from beneath her, he went into the bathroom and looked at his reflection. He looked haggard and weary as he ran his hands over his face and sighed. All of this over a mortal. The little wounded girl who cared too much about someone who had clearly chosen to move on. If only… he stopped and looked at himself in the mirror again, twisting his face in annoyance. Siobhan was a human. A pet. He was turning soft. Just like Thor had, he sneered to himself as he turned and cranked the shower to as hot as it would allow. No, he told himself. He was nothing like Thor. He was better than that. More level headed, more noble. He would not become something to be pushed around. No, he would do the pushing.

He grimaced slightly as he stepped into the shower, the water searing his skin red. He drew the curtain and began to lather himself and tried to think about something different. I could go make a bit of chaos, he thought with a smirk. Yes, some chaos is always in order. But, he frowned, he didn't know the area very well. He still had to rely on the girl to lead him around. No matter, he shook his head and tipped it under the running water, she is my pet and I will have her see that. Tomorrow, he thought with a bitter laugh. He had promised her he was not the god of death, and to do too much to her now would kill her. Turning off the shower, he dried himself quickly and partially dressed himself before leaving the bathroom with purpose and dressing himself in his Asgardian dress

"You can't leave dressed like that" Siobhan said softly behind him, leaning on her elbow. She had awoken when he had started the shower, and was happy that his sleeping spell had worn off "You'll draw too much attention to yourself"

"Perhaps that is what I want" He growled, shooting an icy glare in her direction

"Then I'm coming with you" She stated as she climbed out of the bed, cringing at the lingering pain in her arms

"I do not need a care taker"

"You don't know the area like I do"

"I am a god, and will be treated as such!" Loki cried, his eyes turning a blood red as his skin began to steam. Siobhan cowered in fear at the sight before her as he reverted back to normal. Looking down at the floor, she nervously placed her hand over her heart as she had seen Hel do in her dream

"Of course"

"Kneel before me" He hissed as Siobhan looked up at him in disbelief

"What?"

"Kneel!" She followed his order as he grinned "Is this not your fantasy? To be ruled over, to be ordered around? To be on your knees?" He whispered seductively as he placed his hand on her head. She jerked away and fell to the floor, pushing herself back from him

"How dare you!" She cried as he looked down at her confused anger "No! Not… not like this. By someone I trust"

"Do you not trust me? After all that I have done for you? I saved your life!"

"You told me not to" She whispered, suddenly aware of the fact that she was crying. She looked up to him to see hundreds of years of pain in his eyes as he stepped away from her

"So I did" he replied, clenching his fists tightly at his side though his shoulders slouched in defeat. In a moment of self hatred, he slipped into her mind and gave her the venomous words he had shouted himself not too long ago

"What am I? Tell me!" She cried as a tear fell down his cheek "No more than a prize, a relic, locked up here until you might have a use of me?"

"No" He fell to his knees as she slowly came to his side. They sat together in silence against the door before she rested her head on his shoulder

"I trust you"

He looked over at her as she shifted onto her knees.

"Do not lie to the god of lies. It is not becoming of you" He said weakly as she smiled

"I'm not" She breathed before gently kissing him on the lips. He tasted like winter and she gasped slightly at his temperature as his hands slowly traced his hands up her arms. Siobhan pressed harder against him, her tongue pressing against his mouth as he let her in, one hand swimming through her hair as another found the small of her back. She moaned softly as he pulled her into his lap and she rested her hands on his shoulders as she pulled back to catch her breath.

"Don't lie to me anymore, my lord" She whispered as he pulled her back against him in renewed passion. His hands began to crawl under her clothes as she pressed against him and clenched her legs against his sides. Loki slowly lifted her top over her head as she smiled down to him, her hands fumbling at his armor. He chuckled and sat up, taking his clothes off again as she lead him back to the bed. Slowly she stepped out of her pants as her eyes never left his, a sudden nervousness taking over her as she sat and wrapped her arms around herself

"You are not my prize, you are my pet" He whispered as he pressed her down with a gentle hand against her chest

"What's the difference?" She laughed nervously as he laid beside her

"A pet is beloved and cared for. A prize is forgotten about until needed" He said, a thread of bitterness slipping through his ragged breaths as she wrapped herself around him and he kissed down her neck. He growled as she dug her fingers into his hips and pulled him on top of her, though he slowed in his passion as she became shy under him as he pulled her undergarments off

"Is this not what you want?" He asked softly, his eyes searching hers as he lifted himself slightly from her body

"Yes, I just…" Her voice caught in her voice as a nervous tear streaked down the side of her face. She was beyond nervous, she had never exactly had a good experience with sexual encounters and she was terrified that she would awake and he would be nowhere to be found. Loki looked down at the mortal below him, suddenly aware of just how delicate she was beneath him. He lowered himself once more with an unknown amount of gentleness, kissing her with an unimaginable amount of delicacy and care that made her shiver under him.

"Loki…" She begged softly, pulling longingly at his pants as he grinned

"I will not allow any harm to come to you, my pet" He whispered as he kicked his pants off, releasing his growing manhood as he pressed against her welcoming center. She moaned at his touch, instinctively pressing her hips against his and pressing into her. She gasped at his sudden entry and the temperature difference, though she couldn't make the argument that she disliked it. He continued to press deeper into her, beyond anything that she had ever experienced as she cried out in pleasure

"Oh lord"

"Yes?" He growled in pleasure with a sarcastic grin into her neck as he bit down, causing her to convulse in pleasure. He started to slowly move in and out of her body as he watched her squirm in ecstasy, feeling her body embrace him completely as he started to lose control of himself and press harder towards the ball of energy that was starting to form in his gut. Vaguely aware of the nails digging into skin, the cries of pleasure, the biting and moaning, they pressed each other deeper into themselves until their pleasure exploded in orgasm, her tense muscles convulsing around him as he released his hot fluids deep within her. He collapsed on top of her as the both gasped for air, her hand digging into his hair as another slowly stroked his back in silence. Slowly pulling away from her, he grinned at the soft whimper that escaped her lips as he laid beside her again. She looked over at him with a weak smile as he closed his eyes to catch his breath. Cautiously, she turned and placed her hand on his chest before he wrapped his fingers around hers

"So… now what?" Siobhan asked hesitantly as Loki's chest shook in a silent laugh

"Now, little one, we go make havoc"


	5. Chapter 5

_So I'm not completely happy with this chapter, or the last one, but I'm trying to set things up for some of my major plot points for later. It's actually turning out to be pretty dark for poor little Siobhan, but I also feel that I'm making Loki too sweet and not the twisted evil man he really is. That shall start to change in the next chapter! Loves to everyone who's following this story =3_

_xxx_

"So… Clara's moving out" Siobhan sighed, staring up at the growing clouds overhead as she cupped her coffee cup in both hands. They were sitting outside at a little coffee shop close to her parents house. Ever since their fight a week ago, Siobhan and Clara had been avoiding each other, with Siobhan spending most of her nights at her parent's house even though most of her things were still at the apartment. Loki looked up at her with mild surprise from the book he had been reading. He had become fascinated with midguardian religions, which he had been content to find that there were plenty of books on

"I thought you had moved back in with your parents"

"Yeah, I don't know. I was thinking about it, but Clara's moving out of state and I like having my own place" She swirled her coffee around as he looked back down at his book, flipping the page with a wave of his hand. He loved to do that in public, as it always flustered Siobhan that they would get caught. She glared at him before sighing

"So, I was wondering… um, if maybe, uh…" Her voice trailed off as he chuckled

"If I would move in with you" He completed her sentence without looking up

"You should really stop reading my mind" Siobhan huffed and sat back in her chair. He cocked an eyebrow up at her before going back to his book

"I did no such thing. It is quite obvious by your body language" She began to blush and took a large gulp of her coffee to hide her face. Loki grinned and rubbed her leg under the table with his foot, making her blush more

"Stop that!" She cried as he looked up at her innocently

"What, pray tell?"

"You're such a jerk!" She teased, sticking her tongue out at him

"Do not make faces at me, it may just get stuck that way" He warned as she sucked her tongue back in quickly

"You wouldn't dare"

"Suit yourself" he shrugged, flicking his hand and changing the last of her coffee into a snake. Much to his surprise, she lifted the little serpent up and allowed for it to move between her hands

"Tricks on you, _my lord_, I like snakes" She said sarcastically as he smirked

"I shall keep that in mind, then" He said as he moved his hand over hers and turned the snake into a handful of roaches. She shrieked and dropped them, only for them to turn back into coffee as they hit the table

"Just a bit of spilt coffee, no worry" He said with a grin to a few people who looked over at them as Siobhan glared daggers into him.

"So," He continued, brushing some coffee off of his book before lifting it once more as if nothing had happened, "When is Clara moving out of the apartment?"

"Yesterday" Siobhan mumbled, drying her pants off with some paper napkins. "She took all her stuff when I was at my parents. She left a note at the apartment… we haven't exactly been talking lately"

They sat in silence, Loki content to read his book and leave her to her own thoughts until she sniffed heavily. He glanced up to see her eyes red with tears. Of course, this had to be his one weakness, he thought bitterly as he put his book down

"Why do you cry?"

"She didn't even say goodbye. She could have at least said it to my face. Let me know. Instead I walk in to a half empty apartment. We had been engaged. We were supposed to get married. Instead everything falls apart" Siobhan whispered as the clouds finally broke open and started to rain

"It always seems to rain when I'm sad" She laughed weakly as Loki shoved his book under his coat and lead her under an awning.

"Does it ever not rain?" Loki asked with an annoyed glare at the weather. He was growing weary of the constant wetness and humidity. He found himself wishing to escape to somewhere that at least saw sunlight for a portion of the day. Sure he tended to stay inside when he was in Asguard, but at least that was by choice

"It's Florida, so no. But at least most of the storms lately aren't thunderstorms. Hurricanes are fun though. It rains sideways" Siobhan laughed to herself as Loki huffed and pulled his book out again to pass the time. As the rain came down harder, Siobhan started to relax and lean against the building the awning was attached to

"You know, I used to run around in the rain until I was soaked"

"Oh?" Loki asked, an innocent poker face disguising the not so innocent thoughts of what she must have looked like

"It made me happy" Siobhan smiled as she reached out into the rain. Loki side stepped, looking up at their cover

"What are you-" Siobhan asked before a wall of water fell on her from above as the awning broke

"Oops" Loki grinned as she looked at him in shock. He held his shoulder up for the incoming punch, only to be shocked by a genuine laugh coming from her.

"Oh, you are so going to pay for that" She cried and shook her head, sending little droplets of water everywhere. He growled softly in protest, covering his book and placing it back in his jacket, not wanting it to get wet from the rain

"Are you threatening me, little pet?" He asked with sarcasm

"No, I'm promising. You will pay for that" She laughed, wrapping her arms around his waist. He pulled away slightly

"I can't give you a hug?" She asked sweetly as he rolled his eyes and relaxed

"You humans and your feelings" Loki muttered as Siobhan rubbed her soaked head on his chest. "You're getting me wet"

"And whose fault is that, hmm?" She teased and slowly slid her hands under his shirt. He chuckled under his breath and rested his arms on her shoulders

"Feeling interested in me?" He whispered in her ear seductively and she grinned

"Not really" Siobhan whispered back as she started tickling his side. He cried out in shock and jumped back as Siobhan shrieked in laughter

"I win!" She cried as he looked at her in confusion "It's called tickling" she sarcastically explained as she reached out and tickled his sides again. He jumped, again, making her laugh, again. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be fun"

"What is your saying, 'I hate you so much'" Loki mocked and grabbed her hands to hold her away from him

"But now I know you're ticklish! And knowing is half the battle" She grinned as he shook his head before releasing her

"You are an odd little pet"

"Yet I am still your pet" She smiled, taking his hand and running across the street to a pavilion for better protection from the rain. She spun around like a child under the cover and turned to him as he watched her in amusement

"Haha, now you can't get me"

"Do not tempt me" He warned, lifting his hand towards the roof overhead. Siobhan froze and looked up in slight fear at the metal above her

"You are almost as fun as Thor to tease, did you know that?" He asked, suddenly at her side as she jumped. He smirked to himself and sat on the ground, pulling his book out once more as Siobhan wandered under the pavilion, humming softly to herself. As the rain got harder, she sighed and sat beside Loki, pulling her phone out and mumbling under her breath as she stumbled through a poem in old Icelandic

"Now there is a language I remember" Loki sighed, looking up to her in interest. She shrugged and rested her phone in her lap

"After you asked me about Old English, I started looking around at languages in relationship to Norse mythology. Clara was ever so helpful to point out that Old Icelandic was closer than Old English, so I started looking more into that. I personally still like Gaelic though. Gaelic and Welsh. I think they're fun, and they don't have confusing new symbols like these two" Siobhan leaned over pointed out the letters þ and ð to Loki

"They are the same thing" he chuckled

"But they look different"

"They are pronounced approximately the same. For your sake they are the same thing"

"But… That makes no sense! Þ turned into 'th' and 'ð' turned into'd'!" Siobhan whined as Loki looked at her in mild amusement

"You are talking to a god from another realm that nearly everyone here thinks does not exist, and this is what makes no sense? And, you aruge with the god who was worshiped in this language about what is right and wrong?" Siobhan paused for a moment before nodding

"Yes" He shook his head and held his face in his palm as Siobhan tensed and looked up at the covering

"Oh shit… oh shit oh shit oh shit" she whispered, pushing herself towards the center of the pavilion

"What are you doing?" He asked curiously, shifting awkwardly as the air around him started to snap

"Get away from the water!"

Loki looked around as a deafening crack of thunder struck them. Siobhan shrieked and covered her head, whimpering and crying in fear as Loki rushed to her side

"You are ok. It struck the cover" He whispered, hugging her tight as she clung to him. "Thor fancies himself the protector of your people. He would not strike you" Loki rolled his eyes as she laughed weakly

"Great job he's doing with protecting us from war" She mumbled as Loki grinned

"I do believe I have begun to wear off on you" Siobhan wiped her nose and shook her head

"No, that would be all me. Never been a fan of war. Too... chaotic" Her voice trailed off as Loki grinned. "The irony in that statement is amazing" Siobhan sighed as he stood and offered her his hand.

"You humans are so sentimental. Come now, the rain has let up and you were complaining earlier about how many things you must get done before work tomorrow"


	6. Chapter 6

_As compared to the last two chapters, I'm pretty content with this one. I also stuck in a few jokes, as I have been throughout these stories. I also love the idea of Loki being a put out with his computer being on the fritz. Loves to everyone who keeps following my story! I feel special =3_

"My computer is ill?" Loki asked unsure of himself as Siobhan entered the apartment from work. Loki had officially moved in a week after Siobhan had proposed the idea, and a surprisingly non-awkward month had passed

"What do you mean, ill? It has a virus?" Siobhan kicked her shoes off and picked up his laptop from the table she had set up for him. Loki started to protest, but the glare she shot him was more than enough to silence him. She had been sick with an on again, off again stomach flu that had left her feeling miserable, and she was exhausted after teaching and meetings.

"What sites have you been going to?" Siobhan asked as she started downloading an antivirus. She watched for the download to start before sitting the computer back down, slapping Loki's hand away from the computer

"No touchy. Websites?" Loki glared at her as she moved into the bedroom to change clothes

"I go to the google you showed me. And I just search for information"

"About what?"

"Things that you humans reported after Thor came to earth"

Siobhan laughed as she left her room, tying her hair up in a sloppy ponytail and searching for a snack in the kitchen

"There's your problem. Most of those sites you probably go to looking for stuff about your 'brother' are jacked up conspiracy theories. Their sites are full of viruses. How many pop-ups did you click on?" She asked, looking up at him from the fridge as he stared blankly back at her. "You know, for how freakishly smart you are, you are so totally clueless when it comes to computers. The little things that pop up all over the screen when you go to a new website that I told you not to click on?"

Loki chuckled and leaned forward to look at the computer as a new screen came up

"Naa-ah, I said no touchy. You already broke it once, let me do this" Siobhan said, running over to start the virus scan. "So, pop-ups?"

"I do not know, I simply push them away" Loki explained, his own annoyance beginning to grow at being treated like a child

"Push them away?"

"Your technology is my magic. And seeing how I am a master of magic, yes, I push them away.

"So how come you couldn't just poof your laptop back to normal, oh master of magic?" Siobhan teased, going back to the kitchen to dig through the freezer

"Because it would push me away every time I went to. It would not hold a form"

"Ah, Trojan. YES!" She squealed, digging out an orange ice pop from the back of the freezer. Walking back over to the couch in triumph, she tossed herself across most of the space and chewed on her treat

"Are you feeling better?" Loki asked absent mindedly, fascinated at watching the file names flash along the bottom of the screen

"Don't mess with it, it'll do its thing. And meh, at least this way I'll throw up rainbows" Siobhan laughed at the face Loki gave her. She turned on the tv to a cartoon. They sat in silence, Siobhan being careful as to not eat the ice pop too fast since she actually didn't want to throw up that evening as Loki settled into reading yet another of his books. She had convinced him to read American Gods, and the conversations about that book were epic. Siobhan caught him sneering at her out of the corner of his eye and sighed

"What?" She asked flatly as he looked up confused. "You're annoyed. What?"

"I do not like those colors on you" He said simply. She looked down to see what she had tossed on and laughed bitterly at her gray sweatpants shorts and a deep red tank top

"Are you really that vain? I'm not only going to wear green for you"

"I did not say that. I simply said that I do not like those colors on you"

"Why, because they're Thor's colors?" She stabbed as Loki glared at her

"Sometimes you are no better than Lady Sif"

"I'll take that as a compliment, thank you very much. Oh, and speaking of your mischief, I got an interesting e-mail from Clara today. Finally asked her why she left without telling me, and I believe her exact words were 'ask Tom, at least he listened to me'. So you're the one who told her to run off?"

"She was jealous of me coming over, I told her that if she had a problem with it, to do something about it" Loki explained calmly. "She said that she felt cooped up, I told her to go adventuring. I never thought she would simply leave"

"You never tried stopping her" Siobhan hissed before returning to her show in annoyed silence. Just because he had technically not said anything to actually make her leave didn't clear him of the guilt of pushing Clara away. He had an infuriating habit of always being in the technical right in all of his arguments

"Wouldn't kill you to change your style either… wear jeans and a t-shirt for once, or something blue. Your eeys are already killer as is" she muttered under her breath as she finished her treat. Loki rolled his eyes as he waved his hand over his clothes, changing them into black jeans and a sage green shirt. Siobhan looked him over and whistled to herself

"Yeah… all's forgiven. Brains and looks, you win" She laughed, laying down in his lap and nesting her head against his chest. He smirked and stroked her hair

"Tired, little pet?"

She nodded into his chest and began to relax to the faint sounds of his heart

"Just… don't interfere with my shit anymore. I'm a big girl, and you're… Loki. Your tricks have tricks" She mumbled as he laughed

"That is why I am called Loki Lie Smith, little pet"

"Silvertongue. I like Silvertongue more" She whispered as she fell asleep in his lap

xxx

She was in a large city, staring up at the sky. There were daemon flying centipedes coming from a gaping hole in the sky as buildings came crashing down around her. There were screams and dead bodies littering the roads as she walked numbly through the town, somehow knowing that the flying creatures would cause her no harm. An explosion a block away from her rocked the ground and sent a new wave of terrified people running past her, as her feet took her towards the explosion. Siobhan heard a voice moaning in the rubble, and she pulled a chunk of cement off a woman's face to see her body crushed by the building

"It's ok, you will be dead soon and the pain will be gone" She said softly in a voice that didn't quite sound like her own. The woman began to cry as she stood once more and walked on, unafraid as a fleet of flying aliens buzzed down the street and began firing, halting momentarily as to not hit her. She continued to work her way through the city, unfamiliar with the area yet her feet knew where to take her. She started to climb up a large pile of destroyed cars, as a sharp blast caught her by surprise. She turned to see a flying robotic suit aiming another shot at her before a man jumped in front of her, blocking her with his shield as a bright blue light surrounded them for a split second

"Go!" The man yelled, pushing her to the side before the robot was blasted from the air with a lightning strike. She continued on the same path that she was taking, faltering at a familiar laugh. Looking around, she found herself in a group of trapped and terrified civilians, as a voice laughed down at them from above

"Kneel before your king and god!" The familiar voice cried as the crowd fell to their knees, heads bowed in fear

xxx

"Beautiful, is it not?" Loki asked softly as Siobhan awoke with a start, gasping for air and covered in a cold sweat. Siobhan looked around to find herself in her bedroom, carefully tucked in on her side of the bed. Her alarm clock told her she had been asleep for almost 5 hours, and it was now the middle of the night. She rubbed her face and looked over at Loki, who was laying beside her with his horned war helmet resting on his stomach

"Chaos" Loki chuckled, looking over at Siobhan as she sat up and rested her head in her hands

"The fuck man…" She whispered, pressing her palms against her eyes as Loki sat up as well and placed his helm on her head

"Do not worry my little pet, you will be kept safe. I have taken a liking to you"  
"The hell are you planning on doing?" She asked weakly, oddly curious as to how she looked with the weird looking helmet on

"Chaos, destruction, war, renewal, take your pick. Midguard needs a ruler. I need something to rule"

"And I'm guessing just starting a little cult wouldn't be good enough for you?" She muttered under her breath as she shook her head, turning the over sized helmet crocked on her head. Loki chuckled and took it back from her, placing it on his head

"Your kind is so weak, they need a ruler. And the burden of the throne has fallen to me. One who has the desire, the strength, the power to rule. Because, in the end, you all wish to be ruled"

"Two things. One, it's scaring me how much this makes sense right now, and two, where the hell did you get that helmet?"

Loki chuckled and placed it on the floor beside the bed. "It is mine. I just simply felt like polishing it tonight"

Siobhan nodded half heartedly as she stifled a yawn and swung her legs over the side of the bed

"I'm hungry, want anything?" She offered as she felt her way blindly into the kitchen. She was too lazy to turn on any lights, and she didn't want to be blinded by any this late at night either. She felt around for a box before returning back to bed

"What is that?" Loki asked curiously as she opened a silver bag

"Poptarts. Want one?" He took the piece that Siobhan held out for him to try and shrugged

"Sweet. Too sweet. Tastes like children's food. Thor would probably love them" Loki added mostly to himself as Siobhan laughed

"Hey, you're the one who likes sweet drinks. You keep hogging all the honey wine to yourself!"

"That is different. That is a dignified drink"

"Yeah, sure, whatever" Siobhan teased and wolfed down her midnight snack before sprawling back across her side of the bed

"Goodnight Loki. Try not to stay up too late?" She muttered, shuffling deeper into her blankets as Loki spun his helmet around on his hand, already deep in thought as she fell back to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

_I couldn't stop myself! This is a long chapter (for me) and it's dark (so trigger warning for any who may need it). This will be the last of the really dark stuff for poor little Siobhan for a while, promise! I just needed to get a bunch of things taken care of and give her a good reason to hate humanity. Thank you to the two of you who reviewed, I greatly appreciate it! I'll be trying to update faster =3_

xxx

Siobhan had convinced Loki to go to the store for her for a few things, more than anything as a dare that he couldn't function without her. He had told her that she was trying her luck with him, and she demanded that he proved it. Either way, she felt she had won by turning his pride against him into doing a chore she didn't feel like doing. She had decided to clean the apartment while he was out, blasting music way too loud on her headphones but she didn't care. It was one of those days where you just needed to sing along, albeit poorly, to whatever came up on your iPod and dance around like an idiot. She had her hair pulled back in a crocked bun, a college shirt that was one size too big and pajama pants on as she folded laundry in her bedroom, oblivious to the fact that Loki had returned from the store five minutes before hand and was watching her "dance" to her music. In his opinion she wasn't a bad singer when she was trying, but her dancing left something to be desired. He finally grew tired of her antics and gave a warning cough to let her know of his arrival, but when she didn't respond he reached out for her arm

She shrieked and fell off her bed as Loki doubled over laughing

"Fuck you man! Fuck you" Siobhan cried, ripping her headphones off as he shook his head and calmed himself

"You need to be more careful. Anyone could have snuck up on you"

"Oh please, you don't count. You can unlock doors with your magic" She teased him, waving jazz hands at the word 'magic'

"You left it unlocked, little pet" Siobhan faltered as he crossed his arms across his chest. "How would you have protected yourself if it was not me walking in on you?" Loki questioned, walking over to where she was now sitting

"Really? I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself" She rolled her eyes as he chuckled

"Entertain this one thought, I beg of you. How would you protect yourself?"

"I donno. Flail? Punch? Kick?"

"Punch me" Loki stated as Siobhan stared at him in shock. "Go ahead. You cannot hurt me"

She shrugged and threw a half hearted punch, which he blocked and placed his other hand at her throat in one smooth movement

"You leave yourself open. Try again" He stepped back as she looked around awkwardly

"At least in a room with more space?" He nodded and moved aside to allow for her to lead the way to the tv room. She turned around as he stood in the middle of the room, his arms behind his back

"Go on"

She aimed for the stomach this time, to which he simply turned away from and pulled her arm, causing her to stumble forward as he caught her

"I've got you. You must think of what the other will do the counter. Again"

"Really? Haven't you proven your point?" Siobhan whined as he shrugged

"On Asguard we would train for battle most days. Although I always preferred reading and practicing magic over battle techniques, I have grown bored. Now, again"

"So I'm your amusement for the day" She sighed, putting her hands on her hips

"I went shopping for you"

"Oh waah. Would you have rather me laughed at you trying to figure out the dishwasher again?"

"It confused me"

"There were bubbles everywhere! Seriously, how much soap did you put in there?" Siobhan laughed as Loki suddenly swiped for her legs with one of his. Siobhan yipped and jumped over him as he nodded approvingly

"You are quick"

"I uh, used to go horseback riding. I had to have fast reflexes when working around them so I wouldn't get kicked"

"So use them"

She nodded and thought for a moment before punching at his face like the first time. He grabbed her wrist again, but when he reached for her throat she grabbed his arm and turned so she had his arms crossed in front of her with him behind her. He laughed and rested his head on her shoulder

"Good, but now what? I could pull my arms up and choke you". She leaned forward and pulled him off balance, causing them to both fall over as they laughed and she sat on him

"I win!" She cheered as he looked up at her, resting his hands on her hips

"I do believe that is up for debate" Loki said with a grin as Siobhan shrugged. Loki flicked his wrist to summon a throwing knife and handed it to his pet handle first. She turned it over in her hand carefully as Loki sat up on his elbows

"Carry this wherever you go. It will be a good weapon for you should you need it, but do not try to throw it. Do not be afraid to use it if you must" Siobhan nodded and slid it carefully into her pocket as she got up and went into the kitchen to unpack the bags he had brought in before cracking up

"Dear lord man, how much pudding did you get?" She laughed, looking at a bag full of pudding cups

"They were giving tastes of them at the store, and I enjoyed it. It is a very odd practice to give out tastes of certain foods while not allowing for tastes of others" Loki complained, continuing to lay on the floor and stare up at the fan

"They're called samples. And you got 30 pudding cups?"

"I like them. You may have one if you so desire"

"One box?" She teased as he looked over his shoulder

"One cup. Maybe two if I'm feeling generous" Siobhan stuck her tongue out at him and he imitated the gesture back

"You midguardians have the weirdest habits, do you know that?"

"Nah, that's just me. And you're stuck with me, so haha" She teased as she continued to unpack the groceries as Loki started creating shapes in his mind from the texture on the ceiling

xXx

"Hey there, 'pet'" A man's voice called out behind her as Siobhan carried a trash bag out to the dumpster. Loki had gone out to who-knows-where for the day, as he now often did since her dare to get him out of the house, while she was off for the weekend. Ignoring the person, she continued down the street while slipping her hand into her pocket to palm the throwing knife that Loki had given her a few weeks before that she now religiously carried with her. It was stupidly hot in Florida, and although no one could ever fault her for dressing as she had, she cursed the shorts and tank top she had decided to wear that day. Though this time she had decided to make the brat of a god happy and wore a lime green tank top with black shorts, even if the shorts did make her already pale legs look even more ghostly white

"Sexy, I know you heard me! I always hear your boyfriend call you 'pet'" the man called after her and walked along next to her. Siobhan made sure to not make eye contact as she shifted her hair out of her face

"He's so skinny and white, you should be with a built tan guy like me"

"Leave me alone" She mumbled, turning the corner as he laughed

"Oooh, spicy just like your hair. I like it" She shivered at his voice as she finally got to the compactor. Tossing the trash over the side, she was on her tiptoes one minute and pinned to the ground the next

"That wasn't a suggestion, sexy" The man growled as she tried to push him off of her. He was much stronger and larger than Siobhan and easily pinned her arms to her side. "There's really no use fighting. I like pets. I especially like other people's pets. All the fun, none of the cleanup" He grinned darkly as he ripped her shorts off and she kicked out. Freeing her wrist for a moment, Siobhan swung her knife up, almost hitting his face before he caught her again

"A fighter. I guess I'll have to teach you a lesson then" He grinned and twisted her arm back until there was a sickening crack and she cried out in pain. The man clamped a hand over her mouth and nose to silence her as he pulled his own pants down. Struggling under the man, Siobhan began to quickly run out of air under the man's hand, but an intense pain in her waist shock her back to reality. Whimpering, she tried once more to kick out from under him as she heard someone come running up. She tried turning her head but everything shifted as she began to black out

"What are you doing?" The voice sounded familiar but distant. There was a laugh then a yell, as the weight fell off of her. She could hear her name being called, but the darkness was warm and painless as it surrounded her in sweet nothingness

Xxx

Siobhan opened her eyes to herself on an island covered in purple flowers. She couldn't help herself but to lay and smile, brushing her hands over the plants as a warm breeze blew over her skin. She sighed and rested in the field of flowers until the wind shifted, bring the faint sounds of a dog whimpering. Curious, Siobhan followed the noise, coming across a massive wolf whose legs were bound by thin red ribbon. He continued to struggle against his bound until she accidently stepped on a twig, breaking the silence between them. The wolf froze and turned, looking over the mortal before him as he shifted his legs under him

"Who are you?" He growled, massive teeth flashing in the sunlight

"Siobhan"

"What are you doing here?"

"I don't know. I don't even know where here is" A deep laugh shook the ground around her as Siobhan stumbled back in surprise

"Do you know who I am?" Siobhan looked around once more, glancing down at herself to see that her clothes had shifted into a light sage green and gold trimmed sundress. Laughing weakly, she turned back to the creature before her

"You're Fenrir, aren't you? One of Loki's children" The wolf smiled, or at least what Siobhan was praying was a smile

"Do you fear me, Siobhan?"

"You're pretty damn big, not gonna lie. But I know your father and your sister. And I know your story, so probably a little less than I should" Another laugh shook the ground as he lifted his head up, his massive tail sweeping the ground

"I like you, Siobhan Willumdottir. But you do not belong here, and you should not be here" He warned as Siobhan tentatively reached out to stroke Fenrir's side

"I'll leave once I find a way. Or your father finds me. Or I wake up. Or something. I don't know. I'm tired"

"Then rest beside me, little one. Tell me, how is it that you know my sister?" He asked gently as Siobhan laid against his shoulder. She sighed and raised her arm to show the faint scar going down her wrist. He licked her hand and she smiled

"You know, all the myths say that your family is this horrible group that will destroy us all. So far your father has saved me, Hel felt bad for me, and you're a big puppy dog to me"

"I did bite a man's hand off" Fenrir shrugged as Siobhan laughed

"Tyr. Forgot about him. Yeah, you did that. But you're letting me rest with you. And you were being tied up and mocked. I would have snapped too" The wolf nodded and nuzzled Siobhan's arm, causing her to cry out as her wrist started to turn purple

"What did you do to me?" Siobhan cried as Fenrir stood

"It is time to go now. Care for yourself, little one. Your magic is strong"

Xxx

Siobhan came back to with a cry of pain as Loki and another woman pulled away from her

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Your wrist is really broken, I was trying to move you arm so we could get to the ambulance" The woman apologized as Siobhan looked around. Loki had taken his shirt off and covered her waist, though there was a growing patch of blood coming from the side of her leg. The man who had attacked her was laying face down a couple of feet away, and Loki quickly moved himself between her and the now dead man

"She called for help, it should be here soon. You passed out for about five minutes" He explained softly as Siobhan began to whimper in fear

"No, don't cry. It's ok now. My name's Ashley. You're safe now"

"Where are my shorts?" Siobhan whispered as Loki handed them to her quickly, looking away as she struggled to put them on with one hand. The wails of the emergency siren started to echo down the road as Loki scooped Siobhan carefully in his arms and carried her towards the entrance of the apartment complex

"Tom, I'm scared"

"He is dead now" He said in the same soft voice. It was amazingly calm for everything that had just happened

"I'm so sorry. I tried to fight. I couldn't. I should have listened to you"

"You did, you fought. It is not a fair fight to attack from behind" She rested her head against his chest as the turned the corner to meet with the EMTs. He sat her down on the gurney as they quickly took vitals and braced her wrist. Siobhan never stopped watching Loki as he clinched his fits while the medics took care of her, silently hating himself for not being able to be the one to care for her now.

"Ok, we're taking her to the hospital. You wanna follow?" One of the medics asked as Siobhan started to panic

"No! Tom! Please! Let him ride, please. Tom!" She instantly started to hyperventilate as Loki jumped into the back of the ambulance, taking her good hand in his and sitting beside her

"I will not leave you. I told you that before, I promise you it now. I will not leave you"

Siobhan nodded and started to cry again as the ambulance started down the road. One of the medics shifted around in the back and pulled out a syringe, which he started to inject into her IV.

"What are you doing to her?" Loki ordered as the medic jumped slightly, surprised by the sudden change in behavior.

"I'm giving her a sedative to help with the panic. Her heart rate is everywhere and it'll just make things a lot easier for her right now. It may make her a bit loopy though" Loki looked at the man slightly confused as Siobhan giggled weakly, feeling the medicine kick in almost instantly

"I'll act stupid, which is normal. It'll be ok. Oh, and Fenrir says hi" She said softly as the EMT looked at them oddly

"Who's Fenrir?"

"A doggie" Siobhan giggled as Loki looked down at her in confusion and slight amusement

"It would be best to be quiet now, little one" Loki urged as Siobhan nodded, squeezing his hand in hers

The rest of the trip to the hospital went in a blur as they were ushered into an examining room, where they were also met with a police officer in order to get statements on what had happened. Siobhan whimpered as the doctors poked and prodded her, bringing in an x-ray machine for her arm before setting it. To Loki's amusement, she chose to get a green cast, saying something about favorite colors to the assistant who wrapped her arm. A tech began to scan her abdomen with an ultrasound in order to check for any more trauma, and against every urge and thought in her body, she giggled weakly as the wand crossed her ticklish stomach

"You didn't tell us you were pregnant" the tech scoffed as the doctor rushed to the computer screen

"I'm pregnant?" Siobhan asked in shock, looking up to Loki as his grip tightened around her shoulder

"How pregnant?" She carefully lifted herself up on the bed with her good arm as the tech turned the screen around to show them the picture

"Size would say about 2 to 2 and a half months. Would that be right?" Siobhan nodded slightly as she placed her good hand protectively across her stomach

"Is it ok? The attack… is it ok?"

The tech turned the screen back around and clicked on a few buttons. "Yeah, vitals are all on track. It looks fine so far"

"We'll give you two a moment" The tech said quickly, packing up his things and pushing the other doctors out of the room. Siobhan and Loki looked at each other in shock for a moment before Siobhan broke the silence

"I should have stayed inside"

"Why did you not tell me you were with child? I would never have let you come to harm should I have known" Loki moaned, burring his face in her hair

"I didn't know. I swear" She whispered as he rested his cheek on her head, stroking her cast lightly with his fingertips. An intricate gold design began to appear where he had touched it, though it faded shortly after

"Leave it, I like it" Siobhan mumbled, watching him trace different designs onto her arm. "Are… are you excited?" She asked nervously, looking up to see a rare genuine smile on his lips

"Yes. I love my children, though that often seems to be a surprise to others"

"They are sneaky like their father" Siobhan teased as Loki kissed her forehead

"What did Fenrir say to you?"

"He said something about having strong magic around me"

"That is because of the child. A mother with child, unborn and shortly after, will be able to control the strongest magic, though few know how to. Come now, my little pet, let us get you home to rest" He said gently as he lifted her from the bed and onto the floor

"Please don't call me that anymore. He… he called me that. I don't want that name anymore" Loki looked down at her sadly as stroked her hair

"Alright, my little one. Would pudding make you feel better?" He asked as she laughed weakly

"Would it make you feel better?" Loki shrugged as she leaned against him as they walked out of the hospital

"I just want to go home"

"Then home it is, little one"


	8. Chapter 8

_Reviews make me way more happy than they should! Loves to all who have given me tips and simple love notes! So evidently all I need for a major muse boost is to be stuck in a car for about 12 hours with nothing to do. I seriously wrote out 4 random chapters in the car on my iphone when I wasn't sleeping lol! And for those of you who are anxiously awaiting the Avengers to come in, you'll have to wait a few more chapters for them to actually come in, though I will have her starting to help him with research. But first I must have fun with baby!_

xxx

"What did he say?" Loki asked gently as Siobhan sat on the couch and rested her head on his shoulder, fidgeting with the strap on her sling. She had called her principal to explain what had happened, requesting the following day off

"You didn't just listen in?" she mumbled as he looked down at her worried. She was refusing to make eye contact with her, and there was a tone of hatred in her voice he had never heard before

"I chose to give you privacy"

"He told me to not worry, that they'll get a sub in for the week. That I could take longer if needed. To take care of myself, let him know if I needed anything"  
Loki nodded, doodling Sleipnir on her cast and brushing his hand over it to allow the horse to run around the cast

"I need to get away from here" Siobhan whispered, her emotions bubbling over as she burst into tears. She had done nothing after they had gotten home the day before, barely saying a word after she laid out on the couch. Loki had entertained her by telling her stories of Asguard and different adventures he had been on, of course with slight embellishments on the things he had done for them to be victorious, but he could tell that Siobhan was slipping into a depression. It certainly didn't help when the news that night focused on how the attacker didn't have a police record and his family mourned over how amazing of a future he had and how they couldn't believe he would do such a thing.

"Power. He wanted power" was the only thing Siobhan had said the entire evening. Loki wrapped his arms around her and sighed, waiting for the tears to slow before he spoke up

"Then let us go somewhere, my little one" he offered, pulling back in surprise as Siobhan ripped herself away from him

"I am not a thing! I am not a pet, I am not a little play toy, I am a human being. A person. I have a name!" She cried, her vision blurring in a sudden uncontrolled rage as she stood before the demigod, shaking in anger and power

"Siobhan, please. Calm yourself. I mean no harm" Loki spoke carefully, raising his hands up. He had read about the power surrounding pregnant mothers when first studying magic, knowing it to be a power that even the mighty Odin tread carefully around. Most of the time it would come out in short bursts to protect themselves, but now and again it could be released in one large blast. He slowly reached out for her hand with his own, but she lashed out and dug her nails into his wrist

"I will not be treated like some thing by you" She hissed as Loki winced, watching his arm start to turn blue. His eyes grew wide as it began to spread across his body, cursing under his breath as he fought to pull away from her grasp

"Siobhan, let go. I mean no harm. You must let me go" Loki pleaded weakly as the rage passed from the girl's face and was replaced by confusion and pain

"Loki?" Siobhan whispered, her mind calming enough to focus on Loki's changed appearance. She had known from mythology that he was a frost giant, but seeing him in his true form was something completely new, and she wasn't sure if she was afraid or in awe of him

"This is who I am" he spat, willing his street clothes into his asguardian dress. "Loki Laufeyson, the rightful king and heir of Asguard, cast away by Thor Odinson like an old rag. No, you are not some play toy to me, Siobhan. You are my standard barrier, my right hand, my companion as we free this realm of their corrupted freedom and bastardized identity. They struggle for power in their freedom. I will free them of their freedom, of that demand for power and bring about a world of peace. And you will be safe there, Siobhan. You and our child" Loki grinned as his complexion shifted back to normal. Siobhan sat back down beside him, subconsciously smiling in return

"But how? How will you get everyone's attention? Thor leveled an entire town out west, and by the next week it had been forgotten about"

"Thor was searching for his own power and left once he found it. I will stay. I will continue to make my presence known throughout my kingdom. Our kingdom. Your people war for power, for attention. I will give them the war of wars, their Ragnarok, and they will bow before their new King and plead for mercy. And once they realize that their struggles are for not, that their freedom had always a delicate illusion that has shattered before them, then the world will be made free of pain and struggle"

"how?" she laughed weakly as Loki kissed her forehead

"Let me worry about that. I have my ways"

"But now I'm curious" Siobhan prodded. Loki shook his head and leaned back on the couch

"When I was cast from the bifrost, I passed through multiple dimensions before I landed here"

"Parts of you are trapped in another dimension" Siobhan interrupted, a sudden understanding crossing her face "That's why you zone out sometimes. So what're you doing then?"

"Learning. Waiting. Planning"

"Waiting for what?"

"For things to fall into place" Siobhan nodded quietly to herself as she looked back down at her cast, tracing the designs with her hand

"Take me away from here?" She whispered as Loki smiled

"Once your arm has healed. I think it would be best to wait" Siobhan laid out across his lap, shifting awkwardly with her cast before settling in

"Then chaos?"

"Then chaos" he smirked, resting his hand on her side as he zoned out between worlds

xXx

Two months later they were at the airport, Siobhan rubbing her now showing stomach as she searched the screens for their flight. Loki was beyond confused with figuring out this flying thing, and had been banished to watching their bags in the corner while she figured out where they were going

"Ok, flight's in an hour, boarding in 20 minutes. Come on" Siobhan grabbed her bag and started walking, leaving Loki to scramble and follow behind her. They had finally settled on a miguardian style that made Loki happy, with dark pants and boots, a forest green shirt and a black jacket. Siobhan had even found a small golden chain he has taken a liking to, while She was simply wearing jeans and a light blue shirt.

"You do realize Albuquerque is fucking hot this time of year, right?"

"Then you do not need to go outside" Loki quipped back, smirking at the glare she sent him

"You are such an ass"

"I am honest"

"I'm pregnant"

"And I am hungry" She punched his shoulder before digging around in her purse, pulling out a bag of pretzel sticks and handing them to him

"Eat them all and you die" She warned as Loki took a handful, making sure to leave at least half still in the bag

"Thank you, my queen"

"Ass" she mumbled, taking a handful of pretzels herself as they made their way through the airport. They found their terminal and two seats that were open, where Loki sat himself with a sigh

"You always sit like that," Siobhan laughed, his eyes darting up to her in question before scanning the crowds again

"Like every chair is a damn throne"

"They will be, once the time comes" He mumbled, fidgeting with the strap on his bag

"Stop that, you're making me nervous"

"I do not enjoy travel"

"You fell through a wormhole and you're nervous about a plane trip?"

"Yes, because I so enjoyed that experience" Loki spat while Siobhan sat and took out a bottle of water from her carry-on

"Planes are nothing like that, and I doubt they're anything like the bifrost. We aren't traveling between worlds, and you don't have to deal with your friend Heimdallr"

"You've been doing your research" Loki teased, though a momentary look of worry crossed his face when Siobhan flinched and pressed a hand against her stomach

"Don't worry, just the baby kicking. It feels weird more than anything"

He nodded slightly, watching the people mill around and run to make their connections. Soon they were boarding their plane, Siobhan trying not to be too obvious at her amusement at Loki's annoyance at the cramped interior

"It's a 4 hour flight. Just try to relax?"

"You have done this before. This is nothing like the bifrost. At least that was open and not with 100 other people"

Siobhan chuckled and settled into her seat, opening the window to watch the take off "Relax. This is a lot faster than driving"

Loki growled and crossed his arms as Siobhan zoned out and drifted to sleep.

They would never talk about it, and Loki would deny the fact if it was ever brought up, but Loki never let go of Siobhan's hand the entire flight, his nerves getting the best of him for those 4 hours


	9. Chapter 9

_Woo I am on a muse roll! And yes, I just collapsed her entire pregnancy into 3 chapters, but I didn't really know what to do with them in that middle time. But now I get to have fun times with baby \o/_

xXx

Loki flinched heavily as he came back to reality, causing Siobhan to jump. She was in her seventh month of pregnancy, and had long since given up on fighting her cravings. She was currently snacking on a pint of coffee ice cream and pepperoni, a combination she couldn't even explain and didn't taste too good together, but it was what she wanted. She had hated the move to New Mexico at first with how stupidly hot it was in the summer, especially moving into the city that Thor had destroyed a few years before, but now as the seasons shifted into the fall she had grown to love it. She had picked up a part time job at a local diner, where an old man always came in near the end of her shift and would tell her stories of the time he ripped out the back of his truck trying to pull a hammer out of the ground, and the massive black flame thrower that destroyed the very diner she was standing in, if it hadn't been for the weirdest group of people you had ever seen talk sense into a flame thrower.

"They talked to it! Like it was a person! It was the weirdest thing. Then BAM! It slapped the big guy down the road like a sack of corn. Then the guy got up like nothing happened, and that hammer came flying over to him and he smacked that old machine around like nothing!" The old man laughed at the bar, sipping his coffee as Siobhan glanced over to Loki who was sitting two stools away, looking wearily at the cheeseburger she had served him a minute ago

"Stan, you always tell the same stories, tell something we don't all remember!" Her manager had yelled from the back as she laughed

"I like his stories" She had edged, Loki sending her a glare as the old man grinned ear to ear. He had left her a $10 tip that night

"Does it hurt?" She asked softly, watching him as he rubbed his temples

"Sometimes. What do you know about the tesseract?" He stood and grabbed some papers, writing some notes quickly in a language she couldn't read

"I think my granddaddy's talked about it before. I want to say it was a power source they got from Hitler after World War II. I think he did some side research on it along with research on the after affects of nuclear bombs"

"What did he tell you about it?" Loki pressed, slowing in his scribbles to look up at her. There was an intensity in his eyes that made her nervous, causing the baby to squirm. Siobhan pressed her hand against her stomach and winced, dropping his gaze as Loki sighed heavily

"I am sorry. I did not mean to scare you"

"It's ok. Just the baby's big now and is moving around more. I don't really remember. He said it was a power source, and that they looked into it while they were researching nuclear bombs for power as well. He didn't do much research on it though, he said it was even higher clearance than what he had, and he had really freaking high clearance. He did always tell the stories along with the search for Captain America, some super soldier his father met a few times. He said his father said that he was kind of a priss" Loki looked at her confused as she laughed "A pre Madonna. Full of himself. Sort of like you" She teased, sticking her tongue out at him as he growled and went back to his notes.

"Actually, Howard Stark was the one who did the project with Captain America. His son, Tony Stark, is worse than you. Freaking Iron Man, he can't do anything subtlety. He's awesome" Siobhan said sarcastically, waving her spoon around as she turned back to her snack. "His family got crazy rich from creating weapons, then he got caught up in war and now he's all peace and love and crap. Total hypocrite. He's been doing research on renewable energy too"

"Do you know of anything else in connection to the tesseract?"

"Not directly, but there is this guy who tried to copy Captain America. Bruce Banner, he was kind of a major case study in my genetics class. He tried to copy Captain America with radiation, and instead he mutated himself into turning into a massive green angry monster. He destroyed a big chunk of New York City having a tantrum. At least Thor was in BFE"

"BFE?" Loki asked confused

"Middle of nowhere" He nodded slowly as he continued to write

"Sounds like a bilgesnipe" Loki mumbled under his breath, finishing his notes and laying down his pencil

"A what-a-wha?"

"A massive green angry monster" He said simply with a smile as Siobhan threw a pepperoni at him. He caught it and ate it, sitting beside her and taking a handful of her snack. "Why is it that you never question my actions? I know that you are not daft, I am after all the 'bad guy' of your world"

Siobhan shrugged, looking down at her nearly empty ice cream container. "I still have nightmares. Some people just want to see the world burn. It's screwed up past the point of no return, may as well start from scratch. It'll be fun" Loki gently kissed her forehead, resting his hand on her stomach

"A new world for the two of you" She looked up at him and smiled, not rightly caring in that moment how twisted she had become in his lies

xXx

"Oh, good, you haven't had the baby yet!" Stan cheered, coming into the diner carrying a small paper bag. Loki was sitting in his normal seat at the bar, now more than anything to keep an eye on Siobhan should she go into labor

"Eight and a half months. Any day now would be great little one" Siobhan laughed, poking at her stomach. "Where've you been Stan? I was worried about you. And I had some requests for stories" She quickly poured him a cup of coffee as he nodded over to Loki

"Tom. Went to see some grandkids graduate college, made a trip out of it. But first, I have a little gift. I'm pretty sure that baby of yours has heard my stories so many time's it'll come out telling them, so when I saw this I had to get it!" The old man chuckled, pulling out a small stuffed figurine. Loki burst into hysterical laughter as Siobhan stood in amused shock

"Is that a Destroyer doll?" Siobhan forced out, confused as to why it even existed

"Yes! I found it and I thought it was so funny, I had to buy it"

"That is amazing" Loki grinned, taking the doll and turning it over in his hand "I may keep this for myself"

"So, what stories are you interested in?" Stan asked as Siobhan waddled around the counter, sitting in a chair that Loki pulled out for her with his foot as he examined the toy with amusement

"You're around the same age as my granddaddy, and we," Siobhan gestured between herself and Loki, "were having a discussion a few days ago about how my granddaddy used to tell stories about his father serving in the World War and talking about Captain America"

"Ah, him. Weird man. He was a show off lab experiment for the longest time with Howard Stark, but it turns out the guy was actually a pretty good fighter. I knew a guy who knew a guy who was saved by him. Told the weirdest stories about when they were trying to escape"

"All of your stories are weird, old man" Loki teased as Stan waved him off

"No, this is truly weird. They told stories of these guns that would shoot a light ray at a man, and the man would just disappear. Cease to exist. Disintegrate. It was rumored by some of my pal's daddies who served over there that there was some crazy power source that they used. Called a Tesla act. No, that's not right" The old man mumbled to himself trying to remember the name

"The tesseract?" Loki prodded, glancing over to Siobhan who nodded with a smirk. They had debated the night before if the old man would know anything, and she had just won a box of his pudding cups

"Yeah, that's it. It was said that Captain America went down in a plane with it, but Stark immediately went diving after it and brought it back up. Government's been keeping it ever sense. Who knows what they've been doing with it since" Loki and Stan looked over to Siobhan, who was stretching awkwardly in her chair

"Ok, that was weird" She winced, wrapping her arms around her stomach

"Did I come home just in time for you to have your baby?" Stan laughed as Loki slid off his chair and the manager came running over

"No, no, I don't think so. Ow! Ok, yeah. Ow, fuck, that one hurt" She laughed weakly as Loki took Siobhan's hand and helped her up

"Nope, we are not having a baby in here. Go get in the jeep. Come on, Tom" The manager ordered as he tossed the shop keys to one of the other waitresses, telling her to lock up immediately. The old man sat back and grinned, sipping at his coffee as he watched the group leave

xxx

Siobhan rested heavily in the hospital bed, watching in an anesthetic induced haze as the doctors worked to clean and care for her newborn daughter. Loki had been forcefully removed from the room since he had continuously gotten in the way, the last straw being when he demanded to see the child first before the doctors. She could see him pacing outside of the room, his rage only barely contained as to not be taken out of the hospital completely. The doctor finally bundled the child and handed her over to Siobhan with a worried look

"Her body temperature is abnormally low, but everything else is holding steady. We'll be keeping an eye on her for a day, but she looks strong"

"Give her to Tom. I feel weak" She whispered as Loki pushed past one of the nurses to reach her side. The doctor begrudgingly handed the baby over to him as they left the room to give them some privacy. She watched Loki carefully hold their bundled daughter to his chest, trailing his finger lightly down her cheek

"They say she is cold" Siobhan mumbled as his grip tightened around the child

"She is my daughter" Loki growled, turning towards her as a blue hue with an ancient design crossed from his skin onto the baby

"Loki, please" She begged, reaching out to rest her hand gently on his arm. The blue began to recede from her touch as they both returned back to normal. Loki settled beside Siobhan and gently handed the child back over to nurse. "What should we name her?"

"Nenna," He whispered, watching the child with a slight smile "It means darling. Nenna Lokadottir"

Siobhan rested her head back against the pillows, closing her eyes from the light before laughing weakly "Giving birth sucks. You have no idea" She mumbled, almost immediately falling asleep. She had to fight to focus on what was around her, and even harder to form coherent sentences.

"Actually, I do"

"You're a guy" She sighed, opening one eye to look at him annoyed

"Sleipnir?" Loki challenged, watching a smile cross Siobhan's face before she started to giggle. The giggle grew into a laugh, and before long she was crying from laughing so hard

"I love you" Siobhan grinned, lifting their newborn to her shoulder to burp her. "I mean it. I love you"

He smiled without a word, stroking Siobhan's hair before taking the child to let the new mother rest. Siobhan could just hear Loki singing a soft lullaby to their daughter in an ancient tongue and she allowed the melody to rock her to sleep with dreams of a young girl running beside an eight legged foal


	10. Chapter 10

_So, dark angsty chapter is dark and angsty. I'm feeling dark and angsty, so yeah. Things are ok for now with the ex, not sure what's going on, but she's physically ok and that's all I'm really trying to focus on right now. The lullaby is Noble Maiden Fair from the Brave soundtrack, which I'm totally addicted to and love with a passion. I needed/wanted Loki to start becoming an unhinged dickwad leading up to the Avengers, so be prepared for at least one more good rant before the fun begins. I'm planning on having the Avengers come in about 2 chapters =)_

xxx

"How does she do that?" Loki asked with a laugh, watching Nenna stick her foot in her mouth and chew on it. He was sitting on the floor while she played on her back, Siobhan laying on the couch with her laptop

"Their joints are still really flexible, and they explore everything with their mouth. That's why I keep telling you to stop letting her have things. They just go straight into her mouth. Didn't you raise Hel?'

"I was a trouble maker, yes" Loki teased as Siobhan lightly hit him on the top of the head. "But no, I did not raise Hel on my own. She grew quickly and was mainly with the nurse maids"

"You didn't raise you own kids?" She asked softly, staring at her computer screen though she wasn't paying attention to it anymore

"I was busy with other things at the time. And they were said to be cursed form the start, so they were rather kept away from me"

"So only Sleipnir and Nenna?"

Loki nodded and held the Destroyer doll over Nenna, making exploding sounds while he poked her with the toy on the nose to make her smile

"We will destroy everything and create you a kingdom, mine daughter" He grinned as Siobhan sat up on the couch

"Everything?"

"Well, yes" Loki stated as Nenna grabbed the doll and promptly gummed it to death

"I sort of like some places. A lot of places, actually"

"Then everyone" Loki watched Siobhan slide down onto the floor, pulling the doll out of their daughter's mouth to nurse her

"I like a good number of people here, too"

"They must kneel to their new king"

"Then how about we compromise and you can destroy the ones who won't kneel" Siobhan smirked at the fact that a sentence like that was even leaving her mouth "You have completely brainwashed me, haven't you?"

"It did not take much effort" He admitted with a grin, leaning back against the couch "Nenna was unexpected, but certainly made things easier"

"Do I want to know?" She mumbled, shifting Nenna into a more comfortable position

"No different than what I will do with your world. I showed you your weaknesses; I protected you from those weaknesses. You were already bitter though, so I cannot take all of the credit"

Siobhan sat quietly, focusing only on their daughter. She had played the day of her attack over and over again in her mind, and there had been so many things that had been said that never made sense to her. But she had also wanted for everyone to be innocent, and allowing for Loki to have been a part of the set up allowed for those holes to be filled a little too perfectly. Sighing heavily, she stroked Nenna's pitch black hair as the baby nursed contently. Of course she had taken after her father in looks, though Siobhan secretly prayed that their daughter hadn't taken after him in personality. One Loki was enough; the thought of two genuinely terrified her

"You are angry" Loki observed, pulling the young mother out of her thoughts. He had moved to sit on the couch and was idly flipping through the channels on the tv. He had developed a love for watching Mythbusters, and was eager to catch the latest episode. She bit her tongue to keep from snapping at him, burping their child in silence before putting her down for a nap. Siobhan began to sing a soft lullaby, rocking Nenna to sleep as she fought to keep her tears in check

"_A naoidhean bhig, cluinn mo ghuth_  
_Mise ri d' thaobh, O mhaighdean bhan_  
_Ar righinn oig, fas as faic_  
_Do thir, dileas fhein_  
_A ghrian a's a ghealaich, stuir sinn_  
_Gu uair ar cliu 's ar gloire_  
_Naoidhean bhig, ar righinn og_  
_Mhaighdean uashaill bhan_"

"Why is it that you cry?" Loki asked softly, leaning in the doorway as he watched the two of them. Siobhan pushed past him without a word and sat back on the couch, turning off the tv to spite him. "And now you ignore me"

"You did this. All of this. To me. Everything!" Siobhan hissed, clinching her hands into fists hard enough to break the skin on the palms of her hands "You, the one who I gave up everything for. Who I lie for. I lie about. I have given everything to you, and for what? For you to rape me!"

"I did not-" She cut him off with a hard slap across the face

"Don't you dare lie to me. I know what you did" She stood up from the couch, her anger causing her to shake as she began to pace the room. "I should leave. Take Nenna and go. Move back home. I don't need you. I never needed you! I know what you're planning. I could destroy you"

Loki grabbed her by the throat and pinned her against the wall, his own rage boiling over as he held her tightly, ignorant to her struggling for freedom and air. "Hear me, pet. You will do no such thing. My goals were simple, to teach you a lesson on listening to me when I say that you are weak. You were never supposed to have been taken, yet even now clearly the lesson is lost on you. So now, I shall spell it out simply for you. You are pathetic. Without me, you are nothing. Your kind is dull and worthless, and will be taken over quickly once I gain the power that is mine. Go ahead and call your authorities. They would not believe you even if you were to tell them everything that I have told you, everything that you know. I could tell you every action, every moment of time, piece by piece of what I am going to do, and they will never listen to you. You are alone now, in every sense of the word. Exactly as I wanted you. I will rule this planet, and you have the choice of either being by my side as queen, or dead in the streets with the others. Now, which is your choice?" He released Siobhan, causing her to fall to her knees and cough as she gasped for air. She looked up at him with a mix of shock and fear as he turned away and sat on their couch "Go wash up and collect yourself, least you wake the child"

Siobhan continued to sit on the where she fell in stunned silence, fighting to keep her breathing steady. A couple of minutes passed before she was aware of Loki kneeling beside her, placing his hands lightly on either side of her head at the temple

"Breathe in," He instructed, his voice soft and gentle as he stared into her eyes. She could feel him looking into her as a warm feeling began to wash over her, her mind swimming as she fought to keep her eyes on him. "Breathe my little one" He reminded her with a laugh, lifting his hands from her to scoop up her suddenly weak body

"What did you do to me?" She mumbled, faintly aware of being carried into their bedroom. Her limbs felt like a ton of bricks as he laid her down on the bed and busied himself with turning back the sheets

"You are tired, mine queen. You should rest"

"You're not answering my question" She could barely keep her eyes open as she fought to keep her thoughts together, which was beginning to feel more and more like trying to catch water in her hands

"You need your sleep" Loki continued to press, pulling the blanket up over her

"You erased my memory, didn't you?" Siobhan laughed bitterly, feeling Loki slip into her mind once more and forcing her to settle against the pillows

"Sleep, stubborn one" She could have sworn that there was a slip of dark power behind those words as she slipped into nothingness. Loki watched over her for a minute longer, allowing his ego to break as a single tear fell down his cheek. He had never wanted her to get hurt. She was a loyal companion and generally did what she was asked. But now she loved him, which was not what he was searching for from her people. He did not want love, he wanted to be praised like Thor. Love was false and fleeting, hollow words that were said when they were supposed to be said, scripted and nothing more. Devotion, like that which Thor was granted without a second thought, that is what Loki craved. And that, he thought with a bitter grin as he bent down to kiss Siobhan lightly on the forehead, is what he would demand and receive from Midguard


	11. Chapter 11

_So, life decided to give me one massive fuck you right in the face for the last couple of weeks. I'm sorry to all of my lovely readers who I've left hanging, but I've finally gotten everything figured out (for the most part) and I should be back on pretty regular updates coming up. I'm finally getting into the movie, so the plot aspect is much easier! Hawkeye comes into the next chapter, which I'll be having fun with, and then the rest of the bunch after that. And I already have a sequel in the wings \o/. As always, loves to everyone =)_

xXx

"We should go ice skating" Siobhan stated as Loki walked bleary eyed out of their bedroom at one in the afternoon. She had already been up for a few hours with Nenna, and was currently attempting to feed her an interesting lunch of pureed peas along with her bottle. So far, they had succeeded in painting her face breen and that was about it

"We are in the middle of a desert. Pray, tell, I beg of thee, how the hell will we go playing on any ice?"

Siobhan laughed, secretly amused by how crabby Loki was when he woke up, no matter what time it happened to be "There's an ice skating rink one town over. I already looked up directions. It'll be fun"

"Nenna cannot walk, much less skate," Loki challenged as he continued into the kitchen to find something to eat

"And Stan has already agreed to watch over her today. You know how much he loves her. There's some French toast in the microwave, just nuke it for 30 seconds or so" Loki stared at her blankly while the baby flailed her arms, sending pea goop everywhere. They both turned their attention to Nenna as she squealed and laughed, earning instant forgiveness for the mess

"Just warm it for a bit. Come on, I want to go do something fun. You get to go out and do whatever you do, disappearing for a day or two at a time now, and I'm working at a freaking diner. Serving coffee when it's bloody 120 outside. I was a teacher. Teaching. Doing things that didn't involve coffee. I'm bored" She whined as she gave up on trying to feed their daughter peas and handed over the bottle, which Nenna happily took for herself. Loki shook his head as he took his food from the microwave and went to pick it up from the plate with his hand

"Oh my god, what are you doing? You don't eat it like that! Use a fork" Siobhan rolled her eyes as Loki stood awkwardly in the kitchen, his toast wilting from his hand and back onto the plate

"You said it was toast"

"Yeah, but no. Just eat it with a fork. You'll make a mess otherwise and I already have pea-apocalypse to deal with here"

Loki sighed and waved his hand in the air, causing the pea mess to dissolve into nothing except for on the child's face. He thought that her mess was rather adorable, though he would never admit it to anyone. "Fine, get changed" He forfeited, careful not to show his amusement at her excitement. He was becoming soft around her, and that was the last thing he needed before putting his plan into motion

xxx

"What're you doing?" She asked as Loki walked past the teller and towards the main doors

"Going inside"

"But we need to pay to get in"

"You can go inside without paying, can you not?" Loki smirked, opening the door and stepping aside to allow Siobhan in first. If they were to going to do this, he was at least bound and determined to have a bit of fun before leaving

"But you have to have a bracelet to get skates" She mumbled softly to him as he pushed her gently past him

"We have no need for theirs. We will be fine" He reassured her as he continued to steer her towards the skating rink with his hand in the small of her back. She was too nice for her own good, he thought with a tinge of weariness. How will she survive me leaving her to prove that I am ready? The war? He brushed his worries aside as they sat down on the bleachers to watch the masses circle around the rink squealing and falling every now and then

"So, oh lord of trickery, what's your next trick up your sleeve? We don't have any skates now" Siobhan teased as she leaned back on the bleachers and looked at him expectedly. Loki had worn a toned down version of his asguardian dress, and as he lifted his feet hie waved his hands over the bottom, summoning a skating blade on each in turn

"You doubt me" He grinned as he stood, testing out his balance on his new skates. Siobhan rolled her eyes and lifted her own feet, watching her shoes glow slightly and become heavier as her own skates took form

"I elect a race" Loki stated as they walked out onto the ice and got their barring. Siobhan looked on wearily at his comfort and grace on the ice, versus her struggle to gain her balance. She had taken lessons as a child, but that was when she was 5 and she was nearly 25 now

"And what will the bet be?" She accepted, pushing off from the wall to gain some speed and more balance

"I am in need to leave and prove myself worthy for controlling the tesseract and an army" He kept up easily with her, mindlessly lifting one food and then the other to appear as if he were walking along the ice

"When were you planning on telling me this?" Siobhan cut in, grabbing his wrist to keep him from being able to skate off

"Today, but then you came up with this brilliant idea. So my wager is this; should I loose, I will put off leaving by a week"

"When are you leaving?" She interrupted again, laughing slightly as a child slammed into his legs and fell

"Two days time" Loki growled, stepping over the child and pushing off once more

"If I lose, I'll make you a gallon of pudding. Three laps starting from the entrance, no use of magic or throwing people in the way. And kids count as people" Loki laughed and turned around to stake backwards as he shook on the deal

"How did you learn to skate so well?" She asked as he pulled her forward and skated forward once more with his hand resting in the small of her back

"Many a bored winter when Thor and I were young. And still brothers" He added in a whisper. They fell silent and continued around the rink, slowing as they came to their starting point

"Ready?" He asked, taking a racer's stance

"Don't race me like Thor. I promise I'm not that good" She whined as he laughed and relaxed his position to mimic hers

"Readysetgo" Siobhan said as fast as she could, pushing out to leave Loki chuckling behind her

"You said no cheating" Loki warned, easily keeping pace with her though he found himself having to slow now and again to avoid hitting other skaters

"I said no magic. Never said anything about a head start" She grinned, easily weaving in and out of the crowed. "It's just like getting through the halls at school!" Siobhan called over her shoulder as she took advantage of a gap to quickly pick up speed. The first lap went to her while Loki got the hang of moving through the crowds "Do you really want to leave so soon?" Siobhan challenged, watching Loki pull out in front before turning to face her and skate backwards again

"You underestimate my desire for pudding" He teased as he raced forward, forcing her to speed up after him. They both fell into childish pushing and shoving each other for the lead, Loki winning only after Siobhan happened to push him forward instead of to the side across their finish line

"I would be liking white chocolate, thank you" Loki grinned as they drifted to the side and settled to glide around hand in hand

"I should make you toothpaste flavored" Siobhan stuck her tongue out as the crowd started to thin out. Loki filled the silence by singing songs from Asguard for her, spinning her around now and again to make her laugh. He watched her sadly, dreading having to leave her but knowing that it was for the best. Once he got his army, once he took control of the tesseract and gained the power and respect he deserved, he would take her as his queen and he would be the king he deserved to be on Asguard. But if he were to fail… well, he simply couldn't fail. Wouldn't fail. Humans were dull creates, no different than ants who followed in a line and did as they were told. Break that line, and they would run around like fools and the nest would eventually starve. One little break, and they would all die. And when that didn't work, a good boot always did the trick

"Come on, we should head out. I need to stop at the store and get stuff to make a stupid amount of pudding before you go" Siobhan urged, pulling Loki towards the exit. A quick wave of his hands removed their skates as they stepped over the ledge and walked away as if nothing had changed

"Once I come back, once I have my army, I will come collect you and Nenna. What is a king without his queen?" Loki asked with a smirk, causing Siobhan to blush. "And pudding. Cannot forget pudding" He added, earning an elbow to his ribs as they both laughed and climbed into the car to leave


	12. Chapter 12

_I could try to explain why I'm so ridiculously late in updating this story, but I think that it's reached the point that saying it's been a shitfest is an understatement. I think (read: I'm praying to every deity I know of) that things have finally evened out, and that I'll be able to get posting again. I have a number of snippets for the next couple of chapters already written out, which is half the reason why this one's so short, but yeah… I'll be trying to get at least 2 more updates done this week before I get caught in another shitstorm. Loves to all_

xxx

Siobhan had been on edge since she turned on the news. She had felt a faint rumble an hour ago, and had tuned in to the tv to hear that there had been a massive explosion at a military center that was about 80 miles from their town. She hadn't heard from or seen Loki in months, but she was sure this explosion had something to do with him. She hated that he didn't have a phone that she could call, to make sure that he was ok, or that he had even returned, or was even returning to her. Yes, he had said that he would come back, but when? She could still remember the nightmare of the aliens and being attacked by the robot, and she didn't want to be alone for that. But she was also in BFE so it wasn't exactly like that dream was coming true. A little voice in the back of her head was telling her that she should pack, that she was going to be leaving soon, but she pushed it aside as paranoia.

Sighing heavily as the news cycled through the exact same two minutes of "breaking news" that they had been giving for the last hour, Siobhan wandered through the kitchen for some cereal as she heard a car pull up in front of her apartment. Glancing over at the clock on the microwave, she cursed that it was already 2 in the morning and that she had to work opening the next morning. Looked like this was going to be one of those shifts where she would have have to live off the dreaded coffee. But who the hell around here came home at 2 in the morning? Hearing the door rattle, she instinctively grabbed her throwing knife and braced herself, standing just off to the side so that she would be able to see who was coming in. Last thing she needed to do was bring a knife to a gun fight

"Siobhan, wake up. We need to go" Loki ordered as he opened the door, standing in the middle of their living room as he looked around. He looked painfully skinny as compared to when he left, his eyes sunken with dark circles around them. He also carried a golden spear with an oddly glowing blue thing at the end

"Loki?" She asked softly, stepping out from her hiding place as he smiled at her. Only it wasn't his normal, happy smile. It was more of a strained, relieved relaxation of his body as he walked towards her, though she instinctively backed away from the scepter in his hands

"There is no need to worry. Come now, get the child and pack quickly. We must go" He explained, pointing a man in an odd, dark purple and black uniform towards their bedroom. The man followed without question

"Hey, excuse me! You can't go in there!" Siobhan cried, starting after the man as Loki grabbed her arm and pulled her in for a fevered kiss. He buried his hand into her hair, holding onto her as if his life depended on it. She couldn't help but return it, albeit awkwardly at first before she was able to pull away from him to see him grinning like a schoolboy

"I have been gone far too long, been through far too much, to not have done that upon your sight" Loki breathed as the man came back out holding their daughter carefully in his arms. Nenna was still passed out asleep, limp in his grasp while he stood at a slightly awkward attention and out of the way

"Ok. Who the hell are you? Why are you here? What is going on?" Siobhan was finally able to step away and into the middle of the room. Loki rolled his eyes and moved into their bedroom to pack the bag that she was clearly not going to pack on her own

"Agent Clint Baron of Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement and Logistics Division"

"What-a-what-what?"

"S.H.I.E.L.D for short" They continued to stare at each other for a moment before Siobhan rubbed her face and followed Loki into their room

"You blew up that military center, didn't you?"

"Yes" Loki stated, rummaging through their closet and pulling out a number of her shirts before tossing them into a luggage bag on their bed. His scepter was laying across the pillows, and as she tentatively reached out to touch it, the tip glowed brightly before a faint blue mist appeared to evaporate from it

"Do not touch that, my little one" Loki warned from the closet before finally coming out with a handful of street clothes for himself, jamming it into the bag and zipping it shut

"What is it?"

"Power. Unlimited power. Now come" He rolled his eyes, taking Siobhan's hand and leading her out of the apartment. Agent Baron had already put Nenna in her car seat and started up her van. Loki tossed the bag into the back before climbing in, grateful to have an actual seat to sit in this time

"Where are we going?"

"Airport. There is a base outside of New York that the scientist can use to build the portal. They will have an hour head start when we get there" The agent answered from the driver's seat. Siobhan looked at him confused, not only with what he was talking about but from the fact that he had answered her question without turning to acknowledge her, or anything that was going on around him for that matter

"What portal?"

"Would you stop asking questions and get in the car!" Loki snapped, causing Siobhan to jump and Nenna to wake up. As she began to fuss in her drowsy confusion, Loki glared at the mother before slipping into the car and taking his daughter in his arms

"Now my child, I have returned and we are going a-viking of your kingdom. No need to cry, as it will all be yours in a few short days" He calmed her gently while Siobhan buckled herself in the front. Nenna quieted down and grinned a staggered toothy grin at her father, reaching for the scepter that was laying across the floor of the van

"Dadadadadadadada" She babbled contently, causing Loki to tighten his grip around his daughter in a hug

"You did not tell me she had begun to speak" He grinned triumphantly

"You showed up ten minutes ago with a glowing spear, this zombie agent dude and told me to get in the car to go to New York to build a portal. No, I haven't. That's all she says. And she's almost walking. That's what you get for leaving for 3 months out of the blue" Siobhan sighed, leaning her head on the window as they sped down the deserted highway out of town. "Look, I'm glad your back, but I'm tired as hell and you look like total shit. What happened to you?"

"More than you would like to know, little one. But I have proven myself worthy to wield their army, and now we must build our doorway to let them in" Loki explained while fitting Nenna back into her car seat. "How long until we are in the new lab?"

"Approximately 3 hours, sir" The agent responded in the same monotone drone that he had been talking in which was quickly unnerving Siobhan

"You have fun with your zombie man, I'm going to sleep" Siobhan growled, turning her shoulder into the door and settling in for a nap


	13. Chapter 13

Siobhan followed Loki as he boarded the small jet, having staid in the car as she was told while he and the agent went into the hanger first. She eyed their two new zombie agents with growing unease, feebly attempting to ignore the blood on Agent Baron's knuckles and on the base of Loki's scepter

"How're we going to get to the base without being questioned?" Siobhan asked as they took off, her eyes darting between the agent and the demi-god. Baron was watching Nenna as she continued to squirm in her father's arms, trying every way possible to get a hold of his new glowing toy. His face was calm and controlled like nothing she had ever seen before, but Siobhan couldn't help but notice that his eyes were flickering as if there was a storm within his brain. At her question, however, the storm was gone and his eyes returned to their unnatural blue

"This base has been abandoned for 5 years. It is underground and stable, and will offer us protection against anything that the Director can throw at us" Baron stated, his off eyes giving her goose bumps as he stared blankly at her

"So we'll be safe there?" She asked nervously as they both turned their attention once more to Nenna and Loki. He had transformed the scepter into a harmless cane which laid across his lap as he helped Nenna stand and practice walking. Loki's normally cold eyes were filled with pride as his daughter squealed and stomped around, letting go of her father's hands to stand for a short wobbly moment before falling on her butt. It was in these rare moments that Siobhan couldn't doubt her love for Loki. He was so kind to her, so kind to their daughter, how could he possibly be as evil as mythology and others made him out to be? In these moments she could even see his side of the Destroyer story, that it was to protect Asguard from the destructive pride of Thor, to enforce the ruling as given by Odin. It was Odin's readiness to forgive his son, his real son, as soon as he even appeared to be sorry, in the face of true punishment, that gave Thor back his powers. It was the fact that it was he, not Thor, that had protected Odin and was simply destroying the threat to his once homeland, to his once family, that Thor had destroyed the Bifrost, that Odin had turned his back when he was in danger. He was only doing what Thor would have done in his position, but he was not Thor, and therefore Odin had no reason to accept him. The last time he had ever attempted to be Thor's equal, and Odin had once again turned his back on his stolen relic

Siobhan turned her attention back to the agent, whose eyes were still on her daughter. The storm was back and before she could think, she reached out to rest her hand on his arm "Are you ok?"

"Yes, you both will be safe there" Baron's eyes returned once more to their zombie like state, through they looked exhausted as he settled into his seat. She nodded slightly and leaned back into her own seat, fidgeting with the straps across her body. The seats in the get were off to the side, and flying at an angle was not exactly the most pleasant sensation she had ever felt

"So what exactly is the tesseract? Loki has told me that it's power, but what is it? Is it that staff of his?"

"It's a doorway into the universe. We wanted to blast our way through in order to harness energy. He opened it from the other side" Baron nodded his head towards Loki, who was holding Nenna in his lap as she drifted in and out of sleep. Loki was listening in on their conversation in his subtle way that only Siobhan could recognize from his seemingly overwhelming disinterest in what the agent had to say

"A doorway?"

"Of sorts. The tesseract itself is this cube that evidently emits gamma radiation. The base is sealed with lead to protect against radiation, which will also block any sort of radio signal when SHIELD starts looking for us"

"That doesn't sound safe. Gamma radiation is definitely not safe"

"We'll seal it off from you and the child. But the cube, the doctor says it behaves. I just say that it's whoever is on the other side of the door using it. But the cube is just a door, we have to build the doorway. Our last doorway was built to catch and control, and now the doctor has said that he has to build a doorway to open and project. We need a doorway to allow for his army to enter through, so we have to make sure this doorway is large enough for them to enter"

"And how long should that take?" Siobhan questioned, glancing over towards Loki who nodded with a smirk. He was proud of his pet for her questions, and of the agent's brain

"Hopefully only a few days. He already has the basic plans needed to harness to tesseract's energy, but since we don't have to control it like before, it should be easier to get moving" His attention turned to Loki, and as Siobhan glanced over to him, she couldn't help but wonder if Loki's eyes were slightly off as well "We should make a detour going to the base. There are a few offices that are on the way where we can gather more people to serve you"

"That would be good, Baron" Loki praised him, electing a mechanical like twitch at the corners of his mouth that could have been mistaken as a smile if it wasn't for the pain in his eyes. Silence fell over the group and Siobhan tried to find a comfortable position to rest in. She guessed that there was at least another two hours of flight left, so she may as well rest while she could. Nenna had fallen asleep while they were talking in Loki's arms. The mother watched them with slight unease as she realized that Loki's eyes were off like all the other agent's eyes. Or maybe not. Were his eyes always blue? She had always joked that her memory of eye color was total shit, but she could have sworn that his eyes were green to match his clothes. Maybe it was just her paranoia kicking in, she thought in an attempt to calm herself as she closed her eyes to rest

xxx

Siobhan awoke to an unceremonious kick to her leg from one of the new pilots, which was accompanied by a grunt and a nod of his head towards Loki. Stretching her neck to pop it, she rubbed her now very sore neck as she looked around the jet to get her bearings. Agent Baron had taken over the controls of the jet and was quickly pushing buttons and flicking random switches without a word

"Where are we?" Siobhan moaned as she rubbed her face and tried to wake up

"30 minutes from landing" Baron answered from the front without turning around. Loki cleared his throat from his seat across from her and grinned as he lifted his hands away from Nenna who was standing in the aisle of the jet. The child wobbled for a moment before taking a tentative step towards her mother, followed by a more affirmative step, and then another, continuing on until Siobhan scooped her daughter up in her arms and laughed

"And now mine child walks" Loki grinned as the proud parent that he was. Siobhan nuzzled her daughter as she interlaced her fingers around Nenna's stomach to hold her in place as she felt the jet starting to descend

"So, what exactly is this army of yours, anyway?"

"Do you never remember your dreams?" Loki teased, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his knees "I did show you it once before. It will be a large army, the Centauri as they call themselves. Quite a force to be reasoned with. And I shall lead them to war on your pathetic little earth. A magnificent, glorious war that will make you all fall to your knees. The massive boot crashing down on ant humanity, if you will"

"That sounds great…" Siobhan muttered, closing her eyes and breathing in the smell of her daughter as she thought back on the nightmare Loki had pressed into her dreams. Oh, she remembered that dream all right. She just consciously worked on suppressing it. Kissing the back of Nenna's head, Siobhan gently rested her chin on her daughter's squirming head as she looked over Loki once more

"What did SHIELD want with the tesseract? Agent Baron said that they were going to 'catch and control' it. What exactly? The power of a universe?"

"Sort of" Baron answered from the front of the jet as he pushed the mouthpiece of his headset away "They were designing weapons in order to fight off the likes of Thor and his pals. And that destroyer thing. Fury and the Counsel were pretty much shitting themselves after all that was over, so they started doing research to see what sorts of things they could pull from the tesseract, along with the readings they were able to get from when Thor came and left."

"Lot good that did them" Siobhan muttered under her breath, causing Loki to grin at her sarcasm. They both settled into their seats as they came in to land at a small airport, Loki and Baron the first to get off in order to gather some more servants. Once they pulled up a large van, Siobhan carefully lead a grinning Nenna out, who was as proud as proud could be that she had finally figured out this walking business.

"Where to?" Siobhan asked as she handed Nenna off to her father, who she was already leaning towards and screeching for. She eyed the group of new SHIELD soldier zombies with unease and had to force herself to breathe at the sight of the massive semi-automatics they carried

"There's two offices we can go to that are about 10 minutes away, and then the base is about 5 minutes from there." Agent Baron stated as he started up the van. Loki took Siobhan's hand in his and kissed the top before pulling her into a seat beside him

"Then, mine little ones, our new kingdom"


	14. Chapter 14

_So life decided to go ahead and give me my next fuck you in the form of bronchitis. Yeah, love you too you piece of shit body. Anyway, next is Stuttgart and more happy fun times with the Avengers! And happy glow stick of doom XD – LC1_

xxx

Siobhan awoke from her critically needed nap on a mattress on the floor. Staring blankly at the unfamiliar wall, the adventures from the night before came rushing back to her as she moaned and rolled onto her back.

"Outside of New York, a city I've wanted to visit forever, getting ready to destroy it. Awesome" She whined before looking up at the ceiling. There was a large crack that nearly crossed the entire room, which she traced down to a gaping hole in the wall. Closing her eyes once more, she bit her tongue to keep from bursting into a fit of laugher. She had, after all, promised not to laugh anymore at Loki's phobia of rats, hadn't she? But going after them with his glow stick of doom was rather overkill.

Rolling herself to the side of the mattress, Siobhan stretched and pulled her hair back in an unkempt bun before stepping out to find Loki, which wasn't too hard since he was obnoxiously tall with his boots on. Wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, she felt him laugh softly before turning around and kissing her on the top of the head

"Sleep well?"

"What have you done to them?" Siobhan asked, looking over the people who were buzzing around the abandoned underground base that reminded her of the Underground in London. Their eyes were off and they moved like robots, aware of only what they were doing and nothing else. She had been hoping that the zombie effect was just because the agent was an agent for the government, which she was thinking was some random branch of the secret service, but it looked like everyone was like this.

"They serve me now. Do not worry yourself about it, I have brought you here so you will be safe" Loki stated, waving Baron and a nurse who had been tasked with caring for their daughter over to them. Although he was relatively short, Siobhan still thought he had the weirdest habit of finding some distant little perch and watching over the room.

"Baron, you will be assigned to her while in the compound. You will protect her and Nenna above all other orders"

The agent's eyes softened once more at the sight of the child, passed out asleep in her caretaker's arms. His eyes shifted and Siobhan could see him struggle against that invisible force before the pale blue light returned. Baron straightened up suddenly to attention, nodding sharply to Loki before walking away to talk to the scientist who had been working away non-stop since they had arrived

"You've brainwashed them, haven't you?"

"Free will is a pesky little thing that only leads to pain and suffering, mine little one" Loki smirked, sitting on a bench away from the main action

"Show me what you've done" She demanded, following him into the alcove

"That is not a wise request" Loki warned, laying the faintly glowing scepter across his lap. The central orb sparked slightly before calming back down

"It'll help us" She explained, turning her thoughts over in her head before she continued "You know, good cop, bad cop. Good queen, bad king. I can say I understand? They'll listen to me and when I kneel, they'll kneel as well"

Loki nodded to himself, pulling her down to his side by her hand before placing one hand over her heart and the other cradling the back of her head "As you wish. You must relax and be still, as I will need to pull you out. I do not wish to turn you over to the tesseract, I rather like you as mine" Loki smirked, trying to hide the joy and slight arousal he gained from feeling her body shift nervously under his hands

"I trust you. I believe you" She whispered, swallowing hard to calm herself before looking him in the eyes. Loki softened for a moment, and she could have sworn there were tears in his eyes from her words before he breathed deeply and her mind turned into a tornado. Siobhan stiffened and pulled slightly at the feeling, but her demi-god tightened his grip on her

"You have more heart than most. You would serve me well" Loki laughed as a faint whimper escaped her lips. Her mind was not her own, and it felt as if it was being torn from her body and shredded

"Accept, and you will know peace" He whispered gently, powerfully, as Siobhan looked up once more before letting go. Her mind immediately calmed, only it wasn't her mind any more. She was within herself, watching the world move around her as a feeling of intense knowledge washed over her. She had an assignment, to distract as the others got the resources they needed to build the gateway. Nothing else was necessary, nothing else was important, nothing else mattered

"Now, focus on me" Loki ordered, feeling her mind shift away from him. Siobhan suddenly became aware of her surroundings as the world seemed to dissolve around them into a sharp, rocky planet. Loki cursed loudly as he moved his hands to either side of her head and focused deep in her mind

"You dare deny Him a follower?" the dark creature hissed, pacing around the two of them. They were no longer sitting on the bench in the compound, but standing in a small divot on the planet, still very much surrounded by blade sharp stones. Loki stood strong in his Asguardian war armor, while Siobhan clung tightly to his hand that was now in hers. In her panic of figuring out what was going on, Siobhan noticed that her clothes had changed as well, from her sweatpants and tank top to a sage green gown with a golden belt and trim

"Earth is mine, as are its people. The tesseract will be yours in time, upon fulfillment of the agreement" Loki stated calmly, staring ahead while the alien circled Siobhan with a cruel smile

"Fail us, bastard son of Asguard, and you will watch her writhe before you" The creature warned, placing his hand against Siobhan's temple as they were blasted back to reality. Siobhan cried out as an intense pain shot through her skull where the thing had touched her, falling forward in shock. Loki caught her and held her tightly to his chest, waving off the minions that rushed towards them

"Who was that? What was that? Was that even a thing?" Siobhan whimpered while Loki growled to himself in anger

"Someone I was hoping to avoid. You are back, you are mine. You will not come to harm, dear one"

"We can't fail" Siobhan whispered, wrapping her arms tightly around herself to try and calm down. Loki nodded slightly before standing and walking over to where the scientist was working on building the gateway.

She had asked the scientist once to explain what he was doing, but had been forced to walk away shortly after from the headache that level of physics induced in her. Loki was amused by her attempts to understand what was going on around her, though so far it seemed that the biggest challenge was to keep Nenna from trying to teeth on the new glowy stick

Would this adventure really work? Loki had become borderline mad with his quest for power, looking weak and starved when he had returned to earth from wherever he had come from. But if that thing could put her in that much pain from a simple touch, who knows what they had done to him so he could prove his worth, or had been doing for the last year. She was nervous about the upcoming war, was this the right thing? To take away all freedoms in the name of absolute freedom? I mean, look how well that had worked in the past. Yet still there was a part of her that longed for it. Freedom from guilt, freedom from that lust of power. The feeling of peace and knowledge was better than any drug or drink she had ever had, and a small part of her was already craving for it back. And even with her reservations about the idea of Loki ruling the world and all its inhabitants, she couldn't deny the fact that some of what he had said before made sense. People elected a government in order to be ruled. The most basic trait of social animals was a pecking order, a ruler of sorts. Perhaps they all really were made to be ruled.

"Am I interrupting anything?" Loki teased, pulling Siobhan out of her thoughts. He stood in front of her with Agent Baron and another soldier

"What now" Siobhan whined, taking Loki's offered hand to help her stand up

"Have you ever been to Germany?"

"For fucks sake, how much fucking traveling are we going to do in one fucking day?" Siobhan ranted, causing the three men to laugh

"I will use a spell to let you sleep, little one. But we have a party to attend, and I would rather hope you would accompany me" Loki brushed his hand against her cheek in the way he knew would get her to do anything. Twisting her face in annoyance, she finally sighed an acceptance

"We won't be blowing up Germany, will we?"

"Not today" He grinned as he led the group towards the exit

"Fuuuuuck" Siobhan dragged her feet behind them, collecting Nenna in her arms as Agent Baron called a couple of men over to join them. Loki faltered and looked at the mother and child with confusion "She's coming with. You have no say in this"

"So be it. But she is yours to watch over. I have an eye to harvest" Loki growled as he led his family out of the compound to wait by the jet

"Loki?" Siobhan asked softly, taking advantage of their moment alone. She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him gently, smiling against his lips as she felt his arms wrap possessively around her as he gained dominance in their affection

"Yes?" He breathed, finally pulling away from her with a smirk

"I don't need to hear about eyeballs. Just keep that to yourself next time, kapish?"

Loki could only offer a blank, somewhat annoyed stare in return

"Alright?"

"I have missed you, my odd one"


	15. Chapter 15

_Holy crap she lives! Yes, I am still alive. Just forgot my password, meds stopped working, got diagnosed with asthma, got new meds, meds knock me the hell out… but yeah, better now! I'll be posting a few chapters this week, really really mean it! As in, they're written on scraps of paper, just need to be typed up, finalized and submitted. Love to any of my beautiful readers who are still actually paying attention to me! –LC1_

_PS: try to ignore the screwy formatting of the texting part... this website hates me so much today lol  
_

XxX

She sat in the back of the limo, fidgeting with her forest green dress as they drove out to the gala they were about to crash and be purposely caught at. She had tried to explain all that was wrong with that plan, but it had fallen on deaf ears, with Barton promising that everything was covered and taken care of. Sighin gin thinly veiled frustration and nerves, she looked back out of the window

"Loki, are you sure?"

"I am always sure" She could hear his smirk as he played with Nenna in his lap

"And if it fails?"

"It will not"

"But what if it does?" She pressed, looking back down at her lap and toying with the golden ribbon tied around her waist. She smiled as she felt his hand slide around the back of her neck, welcoming the cool sensation that always called her as she awaited the ever common massage that always got Loki his way

"That is why I have you, pet" Loki cooed into her ear, his grip tightening around her neck to the point she couldn't move. Both sides were stinging at the end of his fingers where his nails were cutting into the skin, yet she couldn't make a sound "You are my diversion. My scapegoat. My offering, my sacrifice"

She could feel a trail of blood sliding down her neck as he laughed, throwing her out of the car to find herself face to face with the same robotic man as before, his entire arsenal aimed towards her as he dared her to make a move

xxx

Siobhan woke with a start in the limo, glancing around in a panic as she got her bearings. Nenna was asleep between herself and Loki, the child's head in Loki's lap as his scarf acted as a pillow. Loki was in his own world, mindlessly stroking Nenna's hair as he looked out the window, undoubtedly planning out every step he would take once they arrived. She rubbed her neck to rid herself of the lingering ghosts of her dream while checking her phone. They had agreed that Clint would text her when they were in position. There was still another hour of buying time before they were to set their plan in motion

"You cried out in your sleep" Loki glanced over at her for a moment before looking back out the window

"Just nerves"

Loki smirked at the blatant lie, allowing the creeping silence to fill the car as they turned down the road the museum was on

"You do not have to follow me into this. This is battle. This is war. You can stay behind with the scientists and be safe" Loki all but whispered, still looking out the window as his hand wandered to Siobhan's and grasped it tightly. Siobhan glanced over at him, realizing his nerves were just as frayed as hers

"I would never do anything to harm Nenna. I cannot promise that this part will be safe. This distraction, your kind panics like trapped prey and flee.

"And what about me?" Siobhan asked softly, pulling Loki's gaze to her

"I have already brought harm to you. I cannot make that promise any longer" He admitted in the same whisper. They were waiting in a line of other limos to make their entrance. Siobhan twisted the ribbon that was tied around her waist in her hand before nodding slightly to herself

"I will follow you. I trust you" She whispered as Loki lifted her hand to his lips in a gentle kiss. A few minutes later they were in front of the museum, and Loki nodded slightly to the man standing outside the door after he had gathered his scarf and the walking cane he had turned the scepter into. Siobhan carefully slid out of the car behind Loki with Nenna in her arms before Loki quickly wrapped his arm around her waist and started guiding her off to the side

"Remember, my dear," He whispered, breathing in deeply with a proud smirk, "It's all in the acting"

xxx

9:48pm: They just started

9:56pm: Securing the perimeter

10:13pm: In place

10:13pm: Kk. Hold on

10:16pm: Go

10:17pm: We're in

10:18pm: Got it. Coming with?

10:18pm: Staying with Loki. Good luck

xxx

"Kneel before me" Loki ordered, having watched with sick joy as the museum was evacuated in utter chaos, walking out with pride as he changed to his war armor. Siobhan stood close to Loki's side, holding Nenna tightly to her shoulder as the child clung to her mother in matching fear. The demigod sent out copies of himself to trap the fleeing group of people, and Siobhan couldn't help but think of the war scene in American Gods. He really did feed off of chaos, didn't he?

"I said, kneel!" Loki yelled, causing everyone to freeze in place and get down onto their knees. He laughed and spread his hands wide, embracing his new power as he walked through his minions

"Is not this simpler? Is this not your natural state? It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation. The bright lure of freedom diminishes your life's joy in a mad scramble for power. For identity. You were made to be ruled. In the end, you will always kneel"

And old man looked up from the center of the group and struggled to his feet, staring defiantly at Loki before he spoke with a heavy German accent. "Not to men like you."

"Old man, what are you doing? Get down!" Siobhan whispered as she looked up towards Loki who began to laugh

"There are no men like me"

"There are always men like you" He challenged as others began to mumble

"Damn it old man, you don't know what you're doing!" Siobhan cringed as Loki lowered his scepter towards the man

"Look to your elder, people. Let him be an example." The tip of the scepter began to glow as Siobhan began to panic

"No" She whispered, feeling a faint but powerful energy rush from her lips to surround the old man, causing the power within the scepter to be caught for a moment before releasing. A moment later there was a blinding light and she was faintly aware of Loki flying through the air past her as she protected her daughter with her body

"You know, the last time I was in Germany and saw a man standing above everybody else, we ended up disagreeing." A man in a 4th of July uniform stated with a smartass grin. Everyone looked up at him as Loki lifted himself from the ground as sudden realization flashed through Siobhan's head. This was the same man who had protected her from the flying robot

"The soldier. A man out of time." Loki mocked as he stood and gathered himself

"I'm not the one who's out of time" Captain America shot back as Nenna started to squirm in fear. Siobhan quickly hushed her child, standing with the others who were continuing to stand and make their getaway. Loki glanced over towards them and she froze before he gave a slight nod for her to go, but everyone in the plaza faltered as a jet came down and a massive machine gun took aim at them

"Loki, drop the weapon and stand down." A woman's voice ordered

"Bad idea" Siobhan mumbled under her breath as Loki shot towards the jet, sending everyone into chaos as he and the soldier began fighting. Siobhan covered Nenna with her body once more as everyone started running, she herself taking cover within a small outdoor café. The child buried her face in her mother's shoulder as she watched the men fight. Everyone froze as ACDC began blasting from the jet and the same flying robot from her nightmares came in, blasting Loki to the ground and sending the scepter skittering towards where Siobhan and Nenna were hiding

"Make a move, Reindeer Games" The robot challenged, his full arsenal aimed at Loki, who raised his hands in defeat and changed to his Asguardian dress clothes. "Good move"

If Siobhan hadn't been so afraid from her repeating nightmares, she would have laughed at calling Loki a reindeer. But for now she grabbed the scepter and held it at her side for protection, backing away slowly as Captain America came towards her

"Ma'am, I'm not gonna hurt you. But I need that from you, ok?"

"No, get away from me" Siobhan stuttered, lifting the scepter to point it at his chest. He faltered and lifted his shield up for protection before he slowly crept closer

"I'm not going to hurt you. Or your child. But that thing, that has more power than you can imagine. You need to hand that over to me"

"Get away from me!" She cried, stumbling back into a table as the scepter fired, the blast bouncing off his shield and taking out about a quarter of the tables around them. They both looked at each other in shock as she dropped the scepter, scared tears welling up in her eyes as she wrapped both arms around Nenna

"Romanoff says take her with us!" Ironman called from the ramp of the jet where he was strapping Loki down into a flight seat. The captain quickly looped his shield onto his back and picked up the scepter before holding his hand out to her

"Please, don't make this hard for us" He asked her with slightly begging authority. She stared at his hand for a moment before nodding slightly and stepping forward, allowing for him to place his hand on her back as he lead her into the jet and buckled her in across from Loki

"How?" Loki said just loud enough to be heard over the roar of the engines as they took off, staring at Siobhan in surprise and pride

"I don't know. I just… I had to protect Nenna" Siobhan explained softly. Loki simply nodded before staring down at the floor in what most would see as apathetic annoyance, but Siobhan knew that he was simply looking ahead to his next course of action. After a few minutes of silence, the Captain walked over with a few napkins and silently nodded towards Nenna, whose face had become dirty from the explosion of destroyed tables. Glancing up at Loki before taking them, she saw his jaw clinch and the faint twitch of his head signaling for her to not speak before he continued to study the spot next to her foot that was just absolutely fascinating. Nodding slightly to them both, Siobhan offered a weak smile before taking the napkins to wash off the child's face before relaxing against the restraints and holding the child tight against her. Glancing once more out of the front of the cockpit, Siobhan noticed a faint flash of lightning off in the distance and sighed heavily.

Storms always meant turbulence


End file.
